Die Geschichte darf nicht verändert werden!
by Yubae
Summary: Eine junge Frau erwacht in der Welt von Harry Potter. Zu Beginn hält sie alles für einen schönen Traum, doch mit der Zeit muss sie feststellen, dass es eher einem Albtraum gleicht. Sie steht vor ein paar schweren Entscheidungen, die möglicherweise die gesamte Geschichte ändern könnten. 1.-7. Jahr. Fred / OC
1. Willkommen in Hogwarts

Harry Potter is the copryright of J. K. Rowling (sollte jedem klar sein, der das hier liest). Alles was nicht aus ihrer genialen Feder stammt, hat sich mein krankes Gehirn Nachts vorm Bildschirm ausgemalt ;)

Summary: Eine junge Frau erwacht in der Welt von Harry Potter. Zu Beginn hält sie alles für einen schönen Traum, doch mit der Zeit muss sie feststellen, dass es eher einem Albtraum gleicht. Immer wieder erwachen Erinnerungen in ihr und sie beginnt diese Welt als die ihre zu erkennen. Je länger sie in der fiktionalen Welt verweilt, je mehr vergisst sie über ihre wahre Welt. Sie steht vor ein paar schweren Entscheidungen, die möglicherweise die gesamte Geschichte ändern könnten. Doch was bedeutet das für die originale Geschichte? Kann oder wird sie den Verlauf der Geschichte ändern?

Hinweis: Gerade die ersten Kapitel bzw. die ersten Jahre werden sich noch sehr stark am originalen Ablauf des Buches halten. Diese Jahre versuche ich recht knapp zu verfassen. Mein Hauptaugenmerk liegt eigentlich auf der Romanze und mit zwölf Jahren habe ich einfach keine große Handlungsvariation. Ab spätestens dem dritten Jahr werde ich immer weiter abweichen und unbekannte Szenen mit hineinbringen. Sollte etwas undeutlich beschrieben, oder irgendetwas unverständlich erscheinen, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mich darauf hinweisen könntet. Ansonsten bin ich für jegliche kreative Kritik offen. Und damit entlasse ich euch nun meines Vorwortes ;) Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß!

~ Eure Mahal/Yubae

* * *

><p><strong>Die Geschichte darf nicht verändert werden!<strong>

„_Die Welt in der wir leben und die Welt in der unsere Träume zu leben beginnen liegt näher beieinander als wir uns vorstellen können. _

_Die Dimensionen liegen übereinander, getrennt von einer dünnen Haut, einer Haut die ab und zu einmal reißt und uns dann den Weg in eine neue Welt erlaubt. Es ist nicht zu sehen und wir bemerken es erst, dass wir eine andere Welt betreten haben, wenn es schon zu spät ist. _

_Wir entscheiden ob es für uns ein Fluch ist oder ein Geschenk._"

Ich wischte mir unzufrieden die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Mein Verlag saß mir im Nacken, doch fehlte mir einfach die nötige Inspiration. Die ersten zwei Bände waren bereits gedruckt und der Abgabetermin für den dritten Band rückte immer näher.

Mit einem lauten Gähnen stand ich aus dem schwarzen Ledersessel auf, streckte mich und griff nach einen der Bücher auf dem Regal über meinem Kopf.

„Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen", las ich den Text auf dem Cover. „Nun Harry, dann inspirier du mich doch!"

Ich ging hinüber zu dem großen Ohrensessel vor dem Fenster, von dem man einen unglaublichen Blick auf den großen Dunklen Loch Ness hatte. Nach meinem ersten Buch hatte ich meine sieben Sachen gepackt und war aus dem trägen Deutschland abgehauen. Sicher, Schottland war nicht gerade das Land in dem man ein Abenteuer nach dem anderen erlebte und schon gar nicht in der Gegend, in der ich lebte, doch ich fühlte mich dort geborgen. Mir kam es so vor, als lebte ich dort schon seit meiner Kindheit.

Ich ließ mich wieder in den Sessel fallen, zog die Decke, die dort immer bereit lag, über meine Beine und klappte das Buch auf.

„Mr. Und Mrs. Dursley im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 waren stolz darauf, ganz und gar normal zu sein, sehr stolz sogar." begann ich und war schon nach kurzer Zeit in das Buch vertieft. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich spürte wie meine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Langsam rutschte mir das Buch aus den Fingern und fiel zu Boden.

„_Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise, dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise._

_In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden._

_Nun los setzt mich auf, nur Mut, habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_"

Neben mir hörte ich ein Tuscheln. Ich blinzelte verwirrt und öffnete verschlafen meine Augen. Doch als ich mich umsah musste ich nach Luft schnappen, denn es verschlug mir die Sprache. Erst hatte ich angenommen, mein Freund hätte das Hörspiel von Harry Potter in den CD-Spieler eingelegt, doch dem war nicht so.

Um mich herum standen viele Kinder in schwarzen Umhängen und vor mir, vor einem langen Tisch an dem einige Erwachsene in langen Umhängen saßen, stand ein vierbeiniger Stuhl auf dem ein spitzer und ziemlich schmutziger Hut lag.

„Wenn ich euch aufrufe, dann setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann!"

Ich blickte zu der großen Hexe mit den streng nach hinten gebundenen, schwarzen Haaren und dem smaragdgrünen Umhang auf. „Abbott, Hannah!", rief sie aus und ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen und rosa Gesicht stolperte zwischen den Erstklässlern auf den Stuhl zu.

Ich schluckte und meine Augen flackerten über all die unbekannten und doch so bekannten Köpfe. Sollte ich träumen, so war dies der realste Traum in meinen ganzen Leben, dachte ich.

Ein Traum! Ich nickte, egal wie real alles wirkte, es konnte sich nur um einen Traum handeln. Denn aus welchem Grund sonst, wäre es möglich mitten in der großen Halle in Hogwarts zu stehen?

„HUFFLEPUFF!", ertönte der laute Ruf des Huts und ich schrak zusammen.

Aufgeschreckt aus meinen Gedanken sah ich mich um und mein Blick fiel auf einen dünnen Jungen mit schwarzen zerzausten Haaren, auf der Nase eine Brille mit runden Gläsern.

„Harry Potter!", flüsterte ich fassungslos und musste unwillkürlich breit grinsen. Der Junge, der mein leises Flüstern wohl nicht gehört, meinen Blick jedoch bemerkt hatte, sah zu mir hinüber und ich spürte wie mein Gesicht anfing zu brennen. Unmöglich, sagte ich immer wieder leise zu mir und sah schnell in die andere Richtung.

„Potter, Harry!", rief Professor McGonagall nun und in der großen Halle sahen alle zu dem kleinen dünnen Jungen. Auch ich konnte nicht anders als meinen Blick wieder auf ihn zu richten und bemerkte nicht wie der Leiter Hogwarts zu mir hinüber sah. Allerdings faszinierte es mich mehr den kleinen Jungen zu beobachten, der die drei Stufen hinaufstieg, ohne zu wissen welche Bürde auf seinen Schultern lastete.

„GRYFFINDOR!", erschallte es nach einer halben Ewigkeit und Harry nahm erleichtert den Hut ab. Ich lächelte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck und musste leise glucksen, als die anderen ihn am Gryffindortisch erfreut bei sich aufnahmen. Nun gut, sagte ich mir, wer würde nicht gerne einmal in Hogwarts sein. Doch mit dem was als nächstes geschah hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Sutherland, Gweneth!"

Ich blinzelte und starrte zu den Lehrern hinauf. ,Ich?'. Meine Augen flackerten zu Dumbledore, dessen weise und ruhigen Augen aufmerksam auf mir ruhten.

„Nun kommen sie schon!", Professor McGonagall sah ungeduldig zu mir hinunter. Das musste alles nur ein Traum sein, sagte ich mir wieder, während ich langsam die Stufen zu dem Stuhl hinauf stieg, nach dem Hut griff um ihn über meinen Kopf zu ziehen. Mein Herz rutschte mir dabei in die Hose, das konnte einfach nicht real sein. Das Leder fühlte sich so echt auf der Haut an und die Blicke der anderen auf mir erschienen mir mindestens eben so echt.

„_Nun, dass ist schwierig_!" ertönte es in meinen Ohren und ich schrak kurz zusammen, der Hut rutschte immer weiter über meine Augen. Bald drang nur noch ein klein wenig Licht unter meiner Nase hindurch und ich roch das muffige alte Leder. „_Wie ich sehe bist du sehr schnell im Denken und einen ordentlichen Schuss Mut hast du auch_!"Ich war kurz davor laut schallend zu lachen, so etwas hätte er meinen ehemaligen Lehrern und Professoren sagen sollen, als der Hut bereits fortfuhr._ „Ein wenig mehr Selbstbewusstsein wäre nicht schlecht, ja… in Ravenclaw würdest du dich wohl fühlen_!"

Ravenclaw, dachte ich. Wieso sollte ich nach Ravenclaw gehen? Das konnte doch nur ein Witz sein. Wenn ich schon hier war wollte ich so nahe an den Abenteuern teilhaben wie möglich. Und ich erinnerte mich daran wie Harry zu den Gryffindors an den Platz gegangen war, während die Zwillinge laut ‚Wir haben Potter' gerufen hatten. Wenn das ein Traum war, dann wollte ich wenigstens noch ein wenig mitentscheiden können.

„Nun gut, wenn das so ist, GRYFFINDOR!"

Nervös blinzelnd zog ich den Hut herunter und stand für einen Moment erst einmal total perplex da. Ich sah alle Tische und die Gryffindors, die am Tisch laut jubelten.

„Nun, gehen sie schon zu ihrem Tisch, Mrs. Sutherland.", fuhr mich McGonagall an und ich legte den Hut schnell zurück auf den Stuhl.

Am Tisch der Gryffindors wurde immer noch gejubelt und über meine Ungeschicklichkeit gelacht. Ich sah mit rot leuchtenden Wangen zu ihnen hinunter. Hastig eilte ich die Treppenstufen hinab, nicht ohne dabei immer wieder ins Straucheln zu kommen. Ich nahm an einer freien Stelle zwischen Hermine und Neveille Platz.

Noch immer puterrot, saß ich dort, sah unter meinen langen Wimpern auf und entdeckte Harry, dessen Augen jedoch auf den Lehrertisch geheftet waren. Neugierig drehte ich mich um und sah, dass sich Dumbledore erhoben hatte. In diesem Moment verstand ich endlich wieso ihn alle mochten, er strahlte soviel Wärme aus, dass ich unweigerlich lächeln musste.

„Willkommen!", rief er. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskam! Quiek! Danke sehr!"

Urplötzlich begann die ganze Menge zu klatschen und jubeln. Auch ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, denn ich wurde von der Euphorie, die in der Halle herrschte, angesteckt.

Als ich meinen Kopf wieder zum Tisch drehte, füllten sich die Teller vor mir mit Essen. Ich bestaunte die Auswahl mit großen Augen und spürte nun auch das Rumoren in meinem Magen. Ich hatte lange nichts mehr gegessen. Wie lange eigentlich, fragte ich mich. So lange konnte ich doch nicht geschlafen haben? Traum hin oder her, dachte ich und ich griff ordentlich zu. Wenn ich schon einmal von solch Leckereien träumte, dann wollte ich auch davon schmecken, immerhin konnte ich davon nicht zunehmen.

Während ich mir eine Sache nach der anderen in den Mund steckte, sah ich immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel zu Harry hinüber, als wollte ich mich vergewissern, ob er nicht doch schon verschwunden war.

„Wie ist es mit dir Gweneth?"

„Wie, was?", stotterte ich und sah zu Ron hinüber, dem ein halbes Würstchen aus dem Mund hing.

Der Rotschopf grinste und schob den Rest der Wurst in seinen Mund. „Wir haben nur gefragt wie es bei dir ist!", er schluckte das große Stück hinunter und schlug sich danach hustend auf die Brust.

Seamus neben ihm nickte. „Ja, ich bin halb und halb, sagte ich!"

Halb und Halb? Angestrengt versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern um was es bei dem Gespräch im Buch ging.

„Ich... also... um ehrlich zu sein!" Ich stotterte wieder und spürte, dass nun auch die anderen, die in der Nähe saßen, zu mir hinüber sahen. „Ich wüsste nicht was euch das angeht!"

Seamus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn deine Eltern Muggel sind."

Und nun schossen mir plötzlich Erinnerungen in den Kopf, als hätte ich diese vergessen. „Ich..." begann ich und versuchte die Bilder zu interpretieren. „Das ist es auch nicht." flüsterte ich nun leise, denn eine große Traurigkeit stieg in mir auf, vor mir sah ich ein unbekanntes Paar, das mich anlächelte und mir die Hände entgegenstreckte. Woher kamen diese Erinnerungen?

„Meine Eltern sind auch Muggel.", sagte da Hermine. „Sie sind beide Zahnärzte." Die anderen sahen sie groß an, als habe das junge Mädchen etwas ganz unverständliches gesagt. Ich blinzelte und mein Blick glitt wieder hinunter auf meinen Teller. Verwirrt stocherte ich mit der Gabel in dem Gemüse auf meinem Teller.

„Hier, nimm doch noch etwas davon!" Hermine schob mir einen Kuchen hinüber. „Das schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich!" Sie lächelte mich aufmunternd an, hatte sie etwas bemerkt?

Es war wirklich ein merkwürdiger Traum, überlegte ich, während ich mit den anderen Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf ging. Er war verdammt real und die Zeit verlief irgendwie anders, als in jedem Traum an den ich mich bisher erinnern konnte. Zudem kam hinzu, dass ich in dem Körper eines Kindes steckte und es mir vorkam, als hätte ich eine Menge vergessen. Ich spürte jeden Wimpernschlag und alles andere um mich herum, selbst den kalten Luftzug der aus den Kerkern nach oben in die Eingangshalle drang. Es waren viel zu viele Gefühle für einen normalen Traum.

„Zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen geht es dort lang!", wies Percy uns Mädchen den Weg und ich musste mich nun von Harry trennen, auch wenn ich eine seltsame Angst verspürte, sobald ich die Augen geschlossen und im Bett läge, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Bisher gefiel mir der Traum ganz gut und ich wollte gerne noch eine Weile in dieser Welt verweilen.

Überraschenderweise teilte ich mir mit Hermine und Paravati ein Zimmer. Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, die beiden würden mit Lavender ein Zimmer teilen. Doch so schnell wie der Gedanke gekommen war, genauso schnell verschwand er wieder. Denn zu dieser Zeit dachte ich noch nicht über die Veränderungen nach, die meine Anwesenheit ausgelöst haben könnten.

Hermine lächelte zu mir hinüber. „Ich bin auch nervös, besonders was die Fächer angeht!", begann sie zu erzählen und ich war ihr sehr dankbar darüber, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich hinhörte. „Verwandlung soll ein sehr schweres Fach sein, aber ich habe bereits einige Bücher darüber gelesen und hoffe, dass ich mich gut genug vorbereitet habe!"

Ich antwortete ihr nicht, sondern trat zu dem letzten freien Bett hinüber und stellte überrascht fest, dass ein großer Koffer, mit meinem Namen darauf davor stand. ,Gweneth Sutherland' stand dort geschrieben und ich fuhr vorsichtig mit einem Finger über die Inschrift.

„Ich bin schrecklich müde!", Paravati hatte sich einen Pyjama übergezogen und gähnte demonstrativ herzhaft.

Hermine verstand dies als Aufforderung endlich den Mund zu halten und wandte sich nun selbst ihrem Bett zu.

Ich jedoch war immer noch unentschlossen. Dieser Koffer trug meinen Namen. Ängstlich schluckte ich den dicken Kloß im Hals hinunter und ließ das Schloss aufschnappen. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung schob ich den Deckel nach oben und ließ ihn gegen das Bett fallen.

Paravati und Hermine achteten nicht mehr auf mich, sie waren inzwischen unter die Decken gekrochen und hatten die Kerzen neben ihren Betten gelöscht. Nur noch die kleine Kerze neben meinem Bett flackerte unsicher hin und her.

Im fahlen Licht der Kerze sah ich Kleidung, die ordentlich übereinander gelegt worden war. Daneben ein paar Bücher und ein großer Kulturbeutel. Ich zog einen schwarzen Fleece Pyjama aus dem Koffer auf dem die Initialen meines Namens gestickt waren. Als ich ihn auf mein Bett legte, veränderte er seine Farbe und leuchtete nun in denselben Farben wie Gryffindor. Ich schüttelte ungläubig meinen Kopf und zog den schweren Umhang aus.

Dies würde also meine erste Nacht in Hogwarts sein, lächelte ich, während ich den Pyjama überzog und die Kerze losch um ebenfalls in das weiche und warme Bett zu schlüpfen. Hoffentlich würde ich mich immer noch hier befinden, wenn ich am Morgen meine Augen aufschlug.

Schon nach einem kurzen Augenblick nickte ich ein, nicht wissend, dass in einem Zimmer der Jungen noch jemand wach war, auf dem Fenstersims saß und hinaus in die Nacht blickte.


	2. Das erste Mal Unterricht

Bad Hermine: Danke sehr. Ich glaube das nächste Kapitel beantwortet deine Frage.

Ich habe noch einiges an Kapiteln bereits fertig, allerdings überarbeite ich sie bevor ich sie online stelle ;)

* * *

><p>Am frühen Morgen ging ich zusammen mit Hermine zum Frühstück in die große Halle hinunter. Ich hatte es nicht glauben können, als ich die Augen aufschlug und mich immer noch im Bett in Hogwarts befand. Um ehrlich zu sein war es ein wirklich unglaubliches Gefühl. Bevor ich mir allerdings weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, ob es sich um einen Traum handelte, hörte ich Paravati schrill aufschreien und im nächsten Moment flitzte eine Ratte an mir vorbei, hinaus aus unserem Zimmer.<p>

Ein ebenso seltsames Gefühl war es, als ich mir die Schuluniform überzog und dabei feststellen musste, welch unweibliche Formen mein Körper hatte. Nicht dass ich etwas anderes erwartet hätte bei einer elfjährigen. Das einzige, was mich jedoch regelrecht euphorisch werden ließ, war der Gedanke an die ausbleibende Menstruation. Dafür akzeptierte ich es auch wieder ein Kind zu sein.

In dem Moment, als ich mich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, an den Gryffindortisch setzte, mir eine Müslischale nahm und einen großen Löffel in den Mund steckte, sah ich wie Harry und Ron in die Halle gerannt kamen. Beinahe hatte ich vergessen, dass ich mit Harry Potter auf eine Schule ging und verschluckte mich an dem Müsli. Ich griff nach dem Glas Milch vor mir und versuchte unauffällig zu wirken, auch wenn Gesicht sich heiß anfühlte und vermutlich rot leuchtete. Hermine hatte einen Moment von ihrem Buch aufgeblickt, als ich mich verschluckt hatte, sich jedoch nichts weiter bei gedacht als sie Ron und Harry kommen sah.

„Guten Morgen!", lächelte ich sie an. Ich nahm mir fest vor einen guten Eindruck zu machen.

„Guten Morgen!" lächelte Harry zurück.

„Morgen!" nuschelte Ron und griff nach Würstchen und Spiegeleiern.

Ich ließ meinen Blick wieder auf mein Müsli wandern, auch wenn es mir unglaublich schwer fiel den Jungen, der Voldemort gestürzt hatte, nicht anzustarren. Er war noch so furchtbar jung und sein Erscheinungsbild wirkte eher zerbrechlich und schüchtern. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie dieser kleine unscheinbare Junge zu so einem ausgezeichneten Zauberer werden sollte.

„Was haben wir in der ersten Stunde?" fragte Harry, während er sich Zucker über seinen Haferbrei streute.

„Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall!", antwortete Hermine ohne vom Buch aufzusehen.

Ron biss ein großes Stück vom Würstchen ab. „McGonagall sojl sreng sin!", mampfte er mit vollem Mund und Hermine sah ihn dabei geringschätzig an, steckte ihre Nase jedoch wieder zwischen die Seiten und schwieg lieber.

„Das wird schon werden!", erwiderte ich. „Streng ist ja nicht immer schlecht. Ich bin schon gespannt was wir verwandeln."

„Hast du schon einmal gezaubert?", fragte mich Harry.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du denn?" Natürlich kannte ich die Antwort.

„Na ja, nur aus Versehen, ohne das ich es bemerkt habe!"

Ron fing an zu lachen. „Das tut jeder am Anfang, ich hab als Fred und George mich geärgert haben, ihnen die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen."

„Ich bin tierisch aufgeregt!", gab ich zu. „Ich hätte mir nie erträumen lassen hier nach Hogwarts zu gehen!"

„Für mich stand es fest!", sagte Ron beiläufig und griff nach der Karaffe mit Saft. „Meine ganze Familie ist nach Hogwarts gegangen!"

Harry sagte nichts darauf, er löffelte seinen Haferbrei und schien sich mental auf die erste Stunde vorzubereiten. Allerdings konnte es auch sein, dass er sich unwohl unter den Blicken der vielen Schüler fühlte, die immer wieder auf ihn zeigten und leise tuschelten.

„Ihr solltet euch beeilen!" Hermine erhob sich. „Oder wollt ihr zu spät zum Unterricht kommen!" Sie richtete sich an mich, „Kommst du mit Gweneth?"

Ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Bleiben bei Harry und nicht am ersten Tag bereits die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, weil ich zu spät kam.

„Ja!" Ich stand auf und griff nach meiner Tasche. „Wir sehen und später Harry,...Ron!", fügte ich Rons Name schnell hinzu, nachdem ich merkte, dass es sich merkwürdig anhören würde, wenn ich mich nur von Harry verabschiedete.

„Bis später!", erwiderte Harry nur und trieb Ron nun auch zur Eile an.

Viel zu spät platzten sie in die Stunde hinein. Ich sah auf und musste sofort lächeln. Die beiden waren aus der Puste und ich konnte mir nur zu gut denken wieso.

„Wir haben den Weg nicht gefunden!" Ron musste nach Luft schnappen und sah sich um. „He, wo ist denn die alte McGonagall!"

Woher hätten die beiden auch wissen sollen, dass die getigerte Katze vorne auf dem Pult die strenge Professorin war.

„Vielleicht sind wir gar nicht zu spät gekommen!" erwiderte Harry gedämpft und beide wollten sich bereits ein Platz suchen, als sich die Katze, die bisher friedlich auf dem Pult gesessen hatte, in die strenge Professorin verwandelte.

„Sie beide sind zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen! Gibt es dafür eine plausible Erklärung?"

Ron sah zu Harry und druckste. „Wir haben uns verirrt...!"

„Vielleicht sollte ich einen von Ihnen in einen Lageplan verwandeln, damit sie das nächste Mal den Weg finden! Setzen Sie sich jetzt!"

Harry hatte sie geschockt angestarrt, wohl aus Angst McGonagall würde die Drohung wahr machen. Er fasste sich schnell wieder und setzte sich mit Ron auf die zwei freien Plätze hinter mir und Hermine.

Es war für mich ein seltsames Gefühl all diese wundersamen Dinge in Realität zu erleben, doch genauso fühlte ich mich mit dem Zauberstab in meiner Hand wohler als mit jedem Tintenfüller zuvor. Eine starke Macht ging von ihm aus und es war schwer dieser zu widerstehen. Zaubern jedoch durften wir am ersten Tag nicht, alle Lehrer behielten es sich vor uns einen Einblick in die Theorie zu geben.

Ich musste in den nächsten Stunden feststellen, dass Hermine sich immer weniger um mich kümmerte, vielleicht war es aber auch ich selber, denn ich versuchte immer in Harrys Nähe zu sein, darauf gefasst etwas zu erleben.

Erst als ich ihn während der Flugstunde sah, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich zurück halten musste. Ich durfte an der Geschichte nichts ändern, denn was würde geschehen, wenn Harry Voldemort nicht vom Stein der Weisen fernhalten würde? Dies hieß für mich, dass ich mich mit meiner Neugierde zurückhalten musste und Harry nicht in die Quere kommen durfte. Doch dies war schwerer als ich gedachte hatte.

Wir hatten Unterricht zusammen, aßen zusammen und machten nach dem Unterricht die Hausaufgaben zusammen. Während der ersten Tage begann ich zu befürchten, dass Hermine nicht mehr zum goldenen Duo dazu stoßen würde. Und ich wäre schuld daran. Durfte ich denn soweit in die Geschichte eingreifen? Nein, ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was, wieso sollen wir nicht die Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben jetzt machen?", fragte Ron stutzig.

Ich sah auf. „Was? Oh nein, ich war nur in Gedanken versunken!"

„Manchmal glaube ich, du bist genauso seltsam wie die Granger!" Ron sah hinüber zu einem Tisch, an dem Hermine alleine über ein Buch gebeugt saß.

„Hermine ist nicht seltsam!", erwiderte ich etwas zu gereizt und zog eine Pergamentrolle heraus.

Die Zaubertränkestunden waren schlimmer als ich es mir je vorgestellt hatte. Gegen Snape konnte man sich einfach nicht auflehnen und er versprüht eine solche Kälte, dass einem ganz unwohl in seiner Nähe wurde. Dabei hatte er doch zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren gehört und nun musste ich feststellen, dass er genauso ein Kotzbrocken war, wie ihn Ron und Harry immer beschrieben hatten. Dass ich in Gryffindor war und mich auch noch mit Harry verstand war sicher nicht der beste Anfang, doch mir wurde erst richtig bewusst wie fies und gemein Snape war, als er mir Strafarbeiten aufbrummte, weil ich Harry bei einem Trank half.

Ja, ein schleimiger Kotzbrocken, so konnte man Snape beschreiben, jegliches Interesse an Gerechtigkeit kam bei ihm nie vor. Ich seufzte und griff nach meiner Feder.

„Wie war's eigentlich mit den Strafarbeiten!", fragte Harry höfflich um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie würden wohl Strafarbeiten bei einem schleimigen Kotzbrocken wie Snape sein?" fragte ich und sah auf.

Ron grinste nun wieder. „Hat er dich irgendwelche Tiere ausnehmen lassen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur Kessel putzen, wobei die Betonung auf nur liegt. Dieser Mistkerl hat glaube ich die Dinger irgendwo im Kerker gebunkert und züchtet den Dreck für arme Schüler!"

Harry lachte. „Wäre ihm zu zutrauen!"

„Er ist kein schlechter Lehrer!" Hermine hatte von ihrem Buch aufgesehen und uns zugehört. „Nur weil er sehr streng...!"

„Streng?" prustete Ron. „Ungerecht ist er!"

„Nun gut, ein wenig ungerecht ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er ein schlechter Lehrer ist!"

Ron starrte sie an, als könne er nicht glauben, dass sie das, was sie so eben gesagt hatte, wirklich ernst meine.

„Ich hasse Hausaufgaben!", entfuhr es mir und stieß die Rolle ruppig zur Seite.

„Da bist du nicht die einzige!" stimmte mir Ron zu und grinste. „Würde mich interessieren, wer Hausaufgaben mag!" Er sah zu Hermine hinauf, die sich wieder über ihr Buch gebeugt hatte.

Die Zeit verging und der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich allmählich, während wir noch immer über unseren Aufsätzen saßen. Ich stellte mich nur wesentlich besser bei Zaubertränken an, als zu meinen in der Schule in Chemie. Ich strich mir mit der Feder nachdenklich über die Wange und starrte auf die Worte auf meinem Blatt.

„Wir sollten auch zu Bett gehen!", meinte ich schließlich, während ich das Pergament frustriert wieder zusammenrollte und in meine Tasche steckte. Da fiel mein Blick auf Harry, der Ron viel sagende Blicke zuwarf. „Ihr habt doch nicht etwas vor?"

„Das würde ich euch auch nicht empfehlen!"

Ich schrak zusammen, Hermine hatte sich über das Sofa gebeugt und sah Harry mit einem empörten Blick an. „Ich habe gehört was ihr mit Malfoy geredet habt!"

Einen Moment musste ich überlegen, dann leuchtete es mir plötzlich ein was Hermine meinte.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte Harry wütend, dem Hermine mit ihrer Besserwisserei wohl auf die Nerven ging.

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust, dass Gryffindor alle Punkte wieder verliert, die ich bei Professor McGonagall gewonnen habe!"

„Kümmre dich um deinen eigenen Dreck!" Ron schmiss seine Feder in den alten verblichenen Schulranzen vor sich. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, dies war doch der Moment an dem sie Hagrids Monsterhund über den Weg laufen sollten.

„Hermine, es sagt doch niemand, dass hier wirklich jemand in der Nacht den Turm verlässt! Du mutmaßt das doch nur!"

Hermine starrte mich mit großen Augen an, dann drehte sie sich um und lief mit ihren Büchern unter den Arm zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf.

„Danke!" Ron ließ sich in den Sessel zurückfallen. „Die Frau hat echt Nerven!"

„Also!" Ich zwinkerte. „Schlaft gut!"

„Du auch!" Harry schloss seinen Schulranzen und erhob sich. „Komm Ron, wir gehen besser nach oben!"

Ich lag einige Zeit wach und hörte nur das gleichmäßige Atmen einer Person. Hermine war mit Sicherheit noch wach und wartete nur darauf aufzustehen, und die Jungs abermals daran zu hindern den Turm zu verlassen.

Als sie um halb Zwölf auf Zehnspitzen in ihren rosa Morgenmantel schlüpfte, konnte ich mich nur schwer davon abhalten selbst die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter zu steigen. Doch diesmal wollte ich niemanden im Weg sein und schon gar nicht dem Goldenen Trio. Es war wichtig, dass Hermine zu Ron und Harry dazu stieß.

Doch ich hielt es nicht sehr lange aus. Nach zwanzig Minuten raste mein Herz so schnell vor Nervosität, dass ich aus dem Bett sprang und barfuss hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum lief.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es dunkel und kalt. Der Kamin war erloschen und durch die Fenster drang nur ein schmaler Lichtstrahl vom Mond hinein.

Ich stand in der Mitte des Raumes und kam mir verloren vor. Harry, Ron und Hermine würden jetzt ihr erstes Abenteuer erleben und alles was ich tun konnte war im Dunkeln in diesem Raum zu stehen.

Plötzlich schwang die Portraittür auf und Harry, Hermine, Ron, dicht von Neveille gefolgt, stolperten ins Innere. Die Vier starrten mich nur einen Augenblick überrascht an, dann ließen sie sich in die Sessel fallen.

Keiner sagte etwas und ich sah die Vier verblüfft an. „Was ist passiert?", fragte ich schließlich, obwohl ich mir denken konnte was geschehen war. Niemand antwortete mir, stattdessen begann Ron plötzlich: „Was denken die sich eigentlich, wenn sie so ein Ding hier in der Schule eingesperrt haben!"

„Ihr benutzt wohl eure Augen nicht!" fauchte Hermine und alle starrten sie an. „Habt ihr nicht gesehen worauf er stand?"

„Auf dem Boden?", fragte Harry und sah sie fassungslos an. „Ich habe nicht auf seine Pfoten geachtet, ich war zu beschäftigt mit den Köpfen!"

„Er hatte drei, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist!" Fügte Ron hinzu und niemand schien sonderlich daran interessiert mich aufzuklären, es kam mir so vor, als würden sie mich nicht einmal bemerken. Vielleicht hatte ich mich tatsächlich in Luft aufgelöst, so unrealistisch kam mir das nicht mehr vor.

„Nein, er stand nicht auf dem Boden, er stand auf einer Falltür! Offensichtlich bewacht er etwas!" Sie stand entrüstet auf und sah die anderen an. „Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden mit euch. Wir hätten alle sterben... oder noch schlimmer, von der Schule geworfen werden können. Und jetzt, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, gehe ich zu Bett!"

Ron starrte ihr mit offenem Mund nach und auch ich war entgeistert, denn ich hätte mir Hermine niemals so vorstellen können.

„Es macht uns nichts aus!" Meinte Ron nur. „Du könntest meinen, wir hätten sie mitgeschleift, oder?", wandte er sich an Harry, doch dieser schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Und ich wusste nur zu genau worüber er nachdachte. Er dachte an das kleine Päckchen aus dem Verlies 713.

„Bei Gelegenheit könntet ihr mir ja mal von eurem Abenteuer erzählen!" meinte ich nebensächlich, als hätte ich kein Interesse an allem, auch wenn es mir fast vor Neugierde in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Das glaubst du uns sicher nie!" Ron fuhr sich durch die Haare und Neveille sah immer noch aus, als wäre er einem Geist über dem Weg gelaufen, nun gut, das passierte ihm sicher mehrere Male am Tag, doch diesmal schien es ein besonders grauenhafter Geist gewesen zu sein, schlimmer noch als der Blutige Baron.

Ich ließ mich auf dem Sofa nieder und sah von Harry zu Ron. „Ihr wollt mich doch so nicht ins Bett schicken, oder?"

Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wäre ziemlich gemein, nicht!"

Ich nickte. „Mehr als gemein!" Gut, ich wusste was geschehen war, aber ich wollte an alle dem wenigstens ein kleines bisschen teilhaben.

Ron begann damit, dass sie von Hermine schrecklich genervt wurden und sie sich einfach an sie dranhängte. Harry war es schließlich der es auf den Punkt brachte und mir erzählte, wie die Vier in den verbotenen Gang kamen und die Tür öffneten, die sie vielleicht nicht hätten öffnen sollen. Auch erzählten sie mir von dem Verlies, welches man versucht hatte auszurauben und in welchem er genau an diesem Tage mit Hagrid gewesen war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Hagrid mal darauf ansprechen!" meinte ich, nachdem sie mit ihren Erzählungen geendet hatten. Doch es sollten noch einige Tage vergehen, bis wir dazu kamen mit Hagrid über diese Sache zu reden.


	3. Halloween

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, aber ich poste nun das nächste Kapitel. Ich möchte mich etwas beeilen endlich zu den anderen Büchern zu kommen. Ohne natürlich alles zu unnatürlich zuverkürzen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Charaktere dabei nicht auf der Strecke bleiben.

Danke _Ima_ für dein liebes Review. Ich werde mich beeilen die Zwillinge so schnell wie möglich öfters auftauchen zu lassen und dir hoffentlich einen besseren Einblick in den Charakter von Gweneth Sutherland zu liefern. =) Nicht böse sein wenn es etwas länger dauert, aber ich möchte einfach nicht abrutschen und irgendwann in einem Review lesen, dass ich "Mary Sueish" schreibe. ;)

* * *

><p>Es kam endlich der Tag, an dem das Halloweenfest in der großen Halle stattfinden sollte. Harry trainierte nun fast jeden Abend Quidditch und ich bekam ihm nicht mehr so oft zu Gesicht. Doch ich nutzte diese Gelegenheiten immer meine Hausaufgaben zu machen oder durch das Schloss zu wandern. Hermine schien sich von uns fernzuhalten und nachdem Ron sie in ihrer Gegenwart als unausstehlich bezeichnete bekam ich sie den ganzen restlichen Tag auch nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Ich dachte gar nicht darüber nach wo sie war oder machte mir über die Geschichte Gedanken. Um ehrlich zu sein kam es mir sogar so vor, als würde ich immer mehr vergessen, je länger ich in Hogwarts war.<p>

In den zwei Monaten musste ich zu meinem Bedauern feststellen, dass ich mich in Zaubertränke geschickter anstellte, als in Verwandlung oder Zauberkunst. So sehr ich es auch genoß den Zauberstab zwischen meinen Fingern zu spüren, umso weniger genoß ich die Anerkennung der Lehrer was mein Können anging. Selbst in Kräuterkunde stellte ich mich besser an. Die schlimmsten Fächer waren allerdings, trotz Snape in Zaubertränke, Geschichte der Zauberei und die Flugstunden bei Madam Hooch.

Als Kind hatte ich es geliebt auf hohe Bäum zu klettern, doch als ich auf dem Besen saß und er sich auch nur einige Zentimeter vom Boden hob, breitete sich Panik in mir aus. Jedes Mal verlor ich die Kontrolle und der Besen warf mich mit großem Schwung zu Boden.

Nein, ich streifte lieber durch die Gänge und sog den köstlichen Geruch von gebackenen Kürbissen in meine Nase, als mit Harry zu tauschen und bei Regen draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld zu sein. Nicht dass es bei strahlendem Sonnenschein anders sein würde.

„Hey Gwenny!"

Ich blieb stehen, wirbelte herum und stellte fest, dass es Hagrid war. Er grinste mich fröhlich an. „Das erste Halloween in Hogwarts. Ich hab extra große Kürbisse g'züchtet!" Erklärte er mir stolz. Hagrid schien mich sofort ins Herz geschlossen zu haben, besonders wohl auch deswegen, weil ich mich so gut mit seinem Liebling Harry verstand.

Ich fühlte mich in Harrys Nähe sehr wohl, es kam mir so vor, als hätten wir viele Gemeinsamkeiten, was natürlich Unfug war. Doch wie ich bereits erwähnt hatte, je länger ich mich in Hogwarts aufhielt, desto mehr kam mir diese Welt wie meine richtige Welt vor und ich erinnerte mich an viele Einzelheiten aus meiner Vergangenheit, die es eigentlich nicht geben dürfte.

„Hallo Hagrid!" lächelte ich ihn an. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten! Den ganzen Tag schon riecht es nach so lecker, es fiel mir schwer mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren!"

Hagrid schmunzelte. „Ja, ging mir auch immer so zu meiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Die Hauselfen hier sind die Besten!"

„Hast du Harry gesehen?", fragte ich ihn schließlich neugierig.

„Harry? Oh ja, hab ihn draußen mit seinem Besen gesehen, hat wohl Ron wieder fliegen lassen!"

Ich nickte und spürte, dass mich Hagrid sehr aufmerksam musterte. „Ach, na ja... also... weißt du...!" Begann ich zu stottern und bemerkte wie er mich nur noch misstrauischer ansah. „Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

Plötzlich lächelte er wieder freundlich. „Bin mir sicher du siehst ihn aufm Fest! Muss nun weiter, zu Dumbledore!"

Ich schluckte und sah Hagrid nach, hoffentlich hatte er nicht bemerkt wie nervös ich geworden bin. Niemand in dieser Schule durfte wissen, dass ich nicht von dieser Welt war, nun gut, es würde mir wahrscheinlich sowieso keiner glauben und jeder würde meinen, ich wäre verrückt geworden.

Obwohl, dachte ich, verrückter als Quirrel konnte ich eigentlich nicht werden. Der große schlaksige Mann wirkte immer recht nervös und seine Augen flackerten von einer Seite auf die Andere, als würde er sich verfolgt fühlen.

Bei diesem Gedanken blieb ich ruckhaft stehen und starrte nachdenklich ins Leere. Quirrel und sein Turban, überlegte ich. Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder. Quirrel war es doch, der Voldemort wieder ins Leben zurück holen wollte. Ich hätte mich selbst Ohrfeigen können, weil ich vergessen hatte, dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ganz und gar nicht Knoblauch unter seinem Turban versteckte, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge felsenfest behaupteten, sondern den dunklen Zauberer selbst.

„Hey Gwenny!", hörte ich es wieder hinter mir, doch diesmal war es nicht Hagrid.

„Hey Harry!" Ich konnte meine Freude nicht verbergen und strahlte ihn an, Quirrel und Voldemort waren sofort vergessen. „Hey Ron!" Ron blieb neben Harry stehen.

„Wir waren gerade draußen, bin noch mal auf dem Nimbus2000 geflogen!", erklärte Ron stolz. „Der Besen ist einfach spitzenklasse, wie er sich in die Kurven reinlegt."

Ich nickte und grinste ihn an. „Freut mich, dass dir Harrys Besen gefällt!"

„Wir wollten gerade zum Fest!" Harry nickte zur großen Halle, deren Tür weit geöffnet war und den Duft köstlicher Speisen im ganzen Schloss verteilte.

„Ja, ich wollte auch gerade rein! Ach, Hermine sitzt übrigens immer noch auf der Toilette und weint sich die Augen aus." Ich sah Ron demonstrativ an, doch er versuchte meinen Blick zu entgehen und lief zur Halle hinüber.

„Nun kommt schon, ich habe einen schrecklichen Kohldampf!"

Harry ließ sich nicht lange bitten, warf mir jedoch vorher einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, die beiden mussten schließlich gegen den Troll in der Mädchentoilette kämpfen, denn dann würde Hermine als eine Freundin zu ihnen stehen. Doch was würde dann aus mir werden, überlegte ich, während ich den beiden schnell nach lief.

Harry setzte sich neben Fred und George, die versuchten eine der Fledermäuse aus der Luft zu fangen.

George erwischte schließlich eine kleine mit langen schwarzen Flügeln.

„Hey, Fred. Ich hab eine erwischt.", freute er sich und der Zwillingsbruder beugte sich sofort über sie.

„Lasst doch die Fledermäuse in Ruhe.", bemerkte ich nur, denn ich sah wie das kleine Tier panisch versuchte aus Georges Händen zu fliehen.

„Wieso? Macht sie dir Angst?", lachte George und hielt mir die Fledermaus genau vor das Gesicht.

Als ich etwas zurückwich, lachte Fred laut auf und sein Lachen wurde noch lauter, als George aufschrie und die Fledermaus losließ.

„Das verdammte Vieh hat mich gebissen."

Ich grinste zufrieden. „Na, das hast du davon. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, lasst sie in Ruhe."

George schnitt eine Grimmasse in meine Richtung und Fred lachte immer noch über die zwei kleinen Löcher in Georges Finger.

„Magst du auch mal von Georges köstlichen Blut kosten, Gwenny.", scherzte Fred und hielt mir die Hand vor das Gesicht.

„Passt bloß auf, dass ich nicht auch noch zubeiße.", feixte ich und George zog lachend seine Hand zurück.

„Da gibt es sicher nachher besseres zu essen.", mischte sich nun Angelina ein, die sich uns gegenüber nieder ließ.

„Einen schnellen Blutimbiss vor dem Hauptgang würde sicher kein Vampir verschmähen.", sagte Fred und setzte sich breit grinsend wieder hin.

„Das nächste Mal kannst du dich ja freiwillig anbieten.", George steckte sich den Finger in den Mund und warf mir noch einen kurzen Blick zu. „Oder willst du doch?", fragte er und hielt mir wieder die Hand entgegen.

Ich seufzte und rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Ich stehe nicht so sehr auf euer Blut."

Kurz tat er noch einmal so, als würde er den Geschmack seines Blutes genießen, dann grinste er mich abermals schelmisch an und zog den Finger wieder aus den Mund. Ich nahm mir fest vor, mich nicht noch einmal direkt neben die Zwillinge zu setzen. Die beiden trieben es mit ihren Scherzen manchmal etwas zu weit. Nicht allzu selten sprangen die Leute, die sich in ihre Nähe setzen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Dann verfärbte sich plötzlich ihre Haut in den schillerndsten Farben, Nasen schwollen an, Ohren wuchsen zu unfassbaren Größen. Nein, es war keine Freude Opfer einer ihrer Scherze zu werden. Auch wenn ich mir eingestehen musste, dass ich über so manch deformiertes Gesicht hatte mir das Lachen verbeißen müssen.

Ich ließ mein Blick wieder zur Decke wandern. Viele Schüler sahen hinauf in der Gewölbe der großen Halle, denn überall schwirrten Schwärme von Fledermäusen umher und ließen das Licht der Kerzen in den schwebenden Kürbissen flackern.

Die Haushelfen hatten sich auch dieses Mal mit den Speisen übertroffen. Für einen Moment war der Gedanke an den Troll verschwunden, doch als Quirrel mit schiefen Turban in die Halle gerannt kam und außer Puste vor Dumbledore zusammenbrach, erinnerte ich mich wieder.

Es herrschte plötzlich Chaos, alle Schüler sprangen schreiend auf und rannten wild durcheinander fliehend aus dem Saal hinaus. Ich saß für einen Moment verwirrt da, unsicher was ich tun sollte. Dumbledor musste seine Stimme heben um Sie zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Vertrauensschüler, bringt eure Häuser zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume!" rief er laut und sofort fühlte sich Percy in seinem Element. Er führte die Gryffindors aus der Halle hinaus. Ich hielt mich in der Nähe von Harry und Ron auf und schnappte ein paar Gesprächsfetzen auf. Sie schienen Hermine total vergessen zu haben und ich versuchte mich zu ihnen durchzudrängen. „Hermine ist noch immer in der Toilette!", flüsterte ich ihnen zu. Harry starrte Ron an, der nur widerwillig knurrte.

„Percy darf uns aber nicht bemerken!"

Wir duckten uns unter den Gryffindors weg und liefen mit den Hufflepuffs, die in die andere Richtung unterwegs waren, ein Stück mit. Dann huschten wir so schnell und unbemerkt wie möglich in einen der verlassenen Korridore und liefen in Richtung Mädchentoilette.

Plötzlich hörte ich schnelle Schritte hinter mir.

„Percy!" zischte Ron und zog mich mit Harry hinter eine große steinerne Figur.

Doch als wir um die Ecke spähten sahen wir nicht Percy, sondern den aufgebauschten Umhang von Snape, der mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor entlang lief.

„Wieso ist er nicht in den Kerkern bei den anderen Lehrern?" fragte Harry flüsternd nach. Ron zuckte mit den Achseln und ich hielt den Atem an. „Er ist sicher auf den Weg in den dritten Stock!"

Wir traten hinter der Figur vor, als mir ein widerlicher Geruch in die Nase stieg.

„Leute, riecht ihr das auch?"

Harry schnüffelte in der Luft und auch Ron verzog nun das Gesicht. Dieser Geruch war absolut nicht normal und doch wusste ich woher er kommen sollte. Ich schluckte ängstlich und starrte den Korridor hinunter.

„Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!" flüsterte ich und schon drang uns ein Grunzen und das Schleifen von etwas Schweren über dem Boden an unser Ohr.

„Der Troll!" Harry hielt den Atem an. „Er ist nicht mehr im Kerker!"

Als der Troll in das Mondlicht trat, dass durch die hohen Fenster hineinfiel, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und ich fragte mich, wie ich bloß auf die Idee gekommen war mit den beiden nach Hermine zu suchen.

Der Troll war grauenerregend und hässlicher als ich ihn mir vorstellen konnte, von dem Geruch mal ganz zu schweigen. Sein Kopf war im Gegensatz zu seinem großen klobigen Körper klein wie eine Kokosnuss. In der Hand, die an sehr langen Armen endete, hielt er die Keule, die über den Boden schleifte.

Ich hatte so oft diese Szene gelesen, doch es war wesentlich abschreckender sie in Wirklichkeit zu erleben. Und noch schlimmer war die Gewissheit von dem, was nun kommen würde.

Wir beobachteten den Troll wie er eine Tür öffnete und darin verschwand.

„Der Schlüssel steckt!" rief Harry und lief schon auf die Tür zu, Ron folgte ihm.

„Harry, nicht!" rief ich ihm hinterher, doch er hatte bereits den Schlüssel umgedreht und strahlte triumphierend. Sie wollten weiterrennen, doch ich hielt Harry am Ärmel fest.

„Das ist die Mädchentoilette!"

Ron wurde blass und Harry starrte mich entgeistert an, als auch schon ein schriller Schrei zu uns vordrang.

„Wir haben Hermine mit dem Troll eingesperrt!" Ron sah zu Harry. Panisch liefen sie zu der Tür zurück und diesmal folgte ich ihnen.

„Hermine!" schrie Harry und Ron. „Wir helfen dir!" Ron drehte den Schlüssel um und sie rissen die Tür auf.

Der Troll war bereits auf den Weg zu Hermine und schlug dabei die Toiletten und die Waschbecken zu Schutt und Asche. Hermine stand mit blassen Gesicht an die Wand gedrängt und starrte den Troll mit riesigen Augen voller Angst an.

„Wir müssen ihn ablenken!" Harry bückte sich nach einem Wasserhahn und warf ihn an die Wand neben den Troll. Der Troll drehte sich verwirrt durch den Lärm um und sah nun uns. Er blinzelte und zögerte kurz, dann drehte er sich um und ging auf Harry zu. Mir wurde übel vor Angst. Dieses Wesen war so riesig, so unfassbar groß und sah einfach nur furchterregend aus.

„He du Erbsenhirn!" rief Ron laut und schmiss eine Scherbe gegen den kleinen Kopf des Trolls. Er drehte sich nun zu Ron und fixierte ihn mit seinen kleinen Augen. Meine Augen flackerten zu Hermine hinüber. Mein Magen tat einen seltsamen Satz, als würde er sich umstülpen. Ich hatte Angst, dass die schlimmste Befürchtung eintreten würde. Hermine bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, ihre Augen hafteten immer noch an dem Troll.

„Hermine komm dort weg!" Bevor ich wusste was ich tat, lief ich hinüber zu Hermine und ergriff sie an der Hand. Hermine war jedoch steif vor Angst, auch ihre Hände fühlten sich eiskalt an. Ich drehte mich zu Ron um, der große Troll stand inzwischen fast bei dem Rotschopf, der so aussah, als würde er seine Heldentat bereuen. Mit angehaltenem Atem sah ich wie der Troll mit der Keule in seiner Hand langsam ausholte.

„Harry, er wird Ron töten!" rief ich und nun tat Harry das, vor dem es mir am meisten gekraut hatte. Er sprang auf den Rücken von dem Troll und rammte ihm seinen Zauberstab dabei in das Nasenloch. Der Troll heulte auf vor Schmerz und wirbelte mit seinem schweren Körper herum. Schreiend riss ich Hermine zur Tür hinüber und versuchte dem Troll aus dem Weg zu gehen. Unsere Schreie und auch die des Trolls schienen im ganzen Schloss widerzuhallen.

„Oh mein Gott!" Hermine hielt die Hände vor den Mund. „Er wird Harry umbringen!"

In diesem Moment zückte Ron endlich seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Worte, auf die ich gewartet hatte um diesen Horror endlich ein Ende zu machen.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Die Keule hob sich aus der Hand des Trolls, der sich verwirrt nach ihr umsah und nicht verstand was gerade geschah. Endlich bemerkte er, dass seine Keule die er suchte über seinen Kopf schwebte, aber da war es auch schon zu spät. Die Keule schlug auf seinen kleinen Kopf nieder. Der Troll ließ Harry los, der sofort zur Seite kroch und fiel dann mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden.

Ich starrte Harry an, der zögernd nach seinem Zauberstab griff, der noch immer in der Nase des Trolls steckte.

„Ist er tot?", flüsterte Hermine leise neben mir.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Nasenloch zog. „Ich glaube er ist nur KO gegangen! Eww Trollrotz!" Er wischte seinen Zauberstab an seinem Umhang ab und ich spürte plötzlich wie schnell mein Herz raste. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich einen Dauerlauf hinter mir, obwohl ich mir sichergewesen war, es hätte für Stunden still gestanden. So also mussten die drei sich immer fühlen bei ihren Abenteuern, kam es mir für einen kurzen Augenblick in den Sinn.

Ich sah von Harry zu Ron und dann schließlich zu Hermine, die ängstlich einen Blick auf den Troll warf. Ich hätte eigentlich nicht hier sein dürfen, dachte ich, doch nun konnte ich es nicht mehr ändern.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Professor McGongall kam in die Toilette gestürzt, gefolgt von Snape und Quirrel.

„Du meine Güte!", rief sie aus und starrte auf den zu Boden gegangenen Troll. „Was zum Teufel habt ihr euch dabei bloß gedacht?" Sie sah von einem zum anderen, ihre kleinen Augen wirkten erschrocken und dennoch erleichtert. „Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass ihr noch am Leben seid!"

Ich sah wie Snape Harry einen durchdringenden Blick versetzte und dieser rasch zu Boden sah. Ich schluckte, sollte ich etwas sagen?

„Ich bin daran Schuld!", begann Hermine und alle sahen sie überrascht auf. Man konnte in Rons Gesicht sehen, dass er nicht glaubte was er so eben hörte. „Ich habe so viel über Trolle gelesen und dachte ich könnte alleine mit ihm fertig werden! Wenn die drei nicht gekommen wären, dann wäre ich... dann wäre ich vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben!"

„Miss Granger!" Professor McGongall sah ihre beste Schülerin ungläubig an.

„Professor, ich bin Hermine nach gelaufen, wäre ich…"

„Das ist nicht wahr Professor!", unterbrach Hermine mich harsch. „Sie wollte mich nur davon abhalten."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", entgegnete ich, entrüstet, dass sie meine Hilfe nicht annehmen wollte.

Bevor Hermine noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Professor McGonagall schnell dazwischen. „Dies ist doch kein Wettkampf, wer von ihnen die dümmere ist." Ich spürte wie die Röte über mein kindisches Verhalten in die Wangen stieg. Professor McGonagall sah mich sehr lange nachdenklich an. „Nun gut, wenn das so ist. Miss Granger, Miss Sutherland, das sind 5 Punkte Abzug für beide von ihnen für ihre unglaubliche Unvernunft. Ich bin äußerst enttäuscht darüber, dass sie die Situation nicht richtig eingeschätzt haben. Und sie beide...," sie wandte sich an Harry und Ron, „... sie haben unglaubliches Glück gehabt. Nicht jeder Erstklässler kann es mit einem ausgewachsenen Bergtroll aufnehmen. Sie beide gewinnen jeweils 5 Punkte für Gryffindor, für unverschämtes Glück. Allerdings werde ich Professor Dumbledore von diesem Vorfall unterrichten. Und nun könnt ihr gehen. Die Schüler beenden das Festmahl in ihren Häusern!"

Ich folgte den anderen aus dem Raum hinaus.

„Sie hätte uns ruhig mehr geben können!" meinte Ron schließlich nach einer Weile und durchbrach damit die peinliche Stille zwischen uns.

„Um genau zu sein haben wir gar keine bekommen!" erwiderte Harry. „Wenn wir die Punkte von Hermine und Jenny abziehen!"

„Ja, reibt es uns unter die Nase!" feixte ich und grinste schief. „Ich glaube ich wäre dort drin fast an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. Harry, mach so was nie wieder wenn ich dabei bin!"

Harry lachte leise auf. „Ich werde es mir merken!"

„Leute!" Wir blieben stehen und drehten uns zu Hermine um, die schüchtern zu uns aufsah. „Danke!"

Harry und Ron lächelten nun. „Wir müssen uns ebenfalls bedanken!" Harry sah zu Ron und dieser nickte zustimmend. Es war genau dieser Moment der in dem Buch Harry, Ron und Hermine zu dicken Freunden machte, doch diesmal war ich mit dabei und ich spürte es tief in meinem Herzen. Es tat unbeschreiblich gut. Vergessen war in diesem Moment die Geschichte, ich war froh, dass ich heil aus diesem Schlamassel herausgekommen war.


	4. Quidditch und Nicolas Flamel

Ein weiteres Kapitel. Ich habe es etwas gehetzt und abgelenkt geschrieben und etwas kürzer als die anderen :-/

* * *

><p>Trotz dass ich von Quidditch nicht sonderlich viel hielt, nahm ich mit Hermine und Ron auf den Rängen außerhalb des Spielfeldes Platz um Harrys erstes Spiel zu beobachten. Ganz Hogwarts schien auf den Beinen zu sein um das Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin zu sehen. Die Euphorie die in der Menge herrschte steckte selbst mich an und ich pfiff und rief den Gryffindors zu, als sie auf den Platz marschierten. Ich würde nie verstehen können, was die Leute dazu bewegen konnte sich auf diese Besen zu setzen und in schwindelerregende Höhen zu fliegen. In mir erregtes es sofort Übelkeit, als ich Harry sah wie er seine Kurven in der Luft drehte und sich dabei scheinbar unglaublich wohl fühlte.<p>

Ich beobachtete fassungslos unser Team wie es einen schnellen Ballwechsel hatte und sich gegen die grünen Spieler gut schlug, als Hermine plötzlich aufschrie und zu Harry nach oben zeigte. Der kleine Spieler wurde von seinem Besen hin und her geschleudert.

„Weiß nicht, was Harry da eigentlich treibt", murmelte Hagrid. Er sah gebannt durch sein Fernglas. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würd ich sagen, er hat seinen Besen nicht mehr im Griff ... aber das kann nicht sein ..."

„So etwas dürfte doch gar nicht passieren, oder?", ich starrte zu Harry nach oben, der mit Schwung vom Besen gerissen wurde und sich nun nur noch mit beiden Händen am Stiel festhielt. „Das kann ich mir nicht ansehen!", rief ich auf und versuchte wegzusehen.

„Nichts kann keinen Besen durch'nander bringen außer schwarze Magie - kein Kind könnt so was mit 'nein Nimbus Zweitausend anstellen.", meinte Hagrid und starrte weiterhin hinauf zu dem elfjährigen Jungen.

Hermine griff nach Hagrids Fernglas und suchte die anderen Ränge ab. Schließlich blieb sie hängen, ihr Blick war auf den Rang der Professoren gerichtet.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Ron und starrte ebenfalls zu den Rängen hinüber. Doch ohne Fernglas konnte er unmöglich etwas ausmachen.

„Ich wusste es doch.", zischte Hermine leise und gab Ron das Fernglas. „Es ist Snape."

„Unmöglich!", erwiderte ich mit trockenen Mund und riss Ron das Fernglas weg. Man sah den Zaubertränkemeister etwas murmeln, doch ich richtete das Fernglas etwas weiter hinauf und starrte auf Quirrel, der genau wie die anderen zu Harry hochstarrte. Doch zu meiner Überraschung bewegte er nicht seine Lippen, so wie es Snape tat.

„Was sollen wir machen?", fragte Ron, während ich immer noch hinüber zu den Rängen starrte. Unausgesprochene Zauber, dachte ich.

„Ich kümmer mich darum.", hörte ich nur Hermine sagen und dann verschwand sie.

„Hermine, mach schon!", sagte Ron leise zu sich selbst und ich sah wieder hinauf zu Harry. Inzwischen waren die Zwillinge zu ihrem Sucher hinaufgeflogen und Fred, oder war es George, versuchte ihn auf seinen Besen zu ziehen. Der Besen machte einen Schlenker und Harry wackelte gefährlich mit den Beinen, so dass die beiden Rotschöpfe ausweichen mussten, wenn sie nicht selber vom Besen geworfen werden wollten. Wood schrie irgendetwas erzürnt hinauf, so wie er aussah wollte er wohl, dass sie wieder zurück auf ihre Posten gingen und Harry dort oben am Besen baumeln lassen sollten.

Die Jungs tauschten sich kurz aus, sanken mit ihren Besen etwas weiter ab und zogen unter Harry ihre Kreise. Vermutlich hofften sie, dass sie ihn auffangen könnten, sollte er hinabstürzen. Flint schoss in dieser Zeit ein paar Tore und Woods Gesichtsfarbe passte sich den Farben seines Umhangs an. Er schrie abermals laut etwas zu den Zwillingen hinüber, doch als die sich nicht bewegten, gab er scheinbar auf und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, Slytherin daran zu hindern weitere Tore zu schießen.

Plötzlich hörte Harrys Besen auf ihn abschütteln zu wollen und mein Blick glitt wieder hinüber zu den anderen Rängen. Eine kleine Rauchschwade stieg auf und Snape sprang wild umher, vermutlich um das Feuer zu löschen, das Hermine heimlich an seinem schwarzen Umhang entfacht hatte.

„Sie hat's geschafft, sie hat's tatsächlich geschafft!", rief Ron aus und ich sah zu Harry hinauf, der mit Hilfe von einem der Zwillinge wieder auf den Besen klettern konnte.

Noch größeres Gejubel gab es, als Harry in einem verrückten Akt den Goldenen Schnatz fing. Slytherin beschwerte sich noch lauthals, weil Harry ihn mit dem Mund gefangen hatte und nicht mit der Hand, doch das Gezeter ging heillos in den lauten Rufen der Gryffindors unter.

Hermine kam wieder schweratmend auf der Tribüne der Gryffindors an und strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

* * *

><p>„Es war Snape.", sagte Ron zu Harry, der den Tee von Hagrid unsicher beäugte. Vermutlich hatte er Angst, dass Hagrids Auswahl an Tee ebenso absurd war, wie er es bei Haustieren war. „Wir haben es alle gesehen. Er war total auf Harry fixiert und hat irgendetwas vor sich her gemurmelt.<p>

„Unsinn!", brummte Hagrid und nahm einen Schluck von seinem heißen Tee. „Wieso sollte Snape so etwas tun?"

„Wir haben ihn gesehen.", erklärte Harry, der trotz seines Sieges ziemlich matt aussah. „An Halloween. Als alle Lehrer in den Kerkern waren ist er hinauf in den dritten Stock."

„Ja, aber der dreiköpfige Hund hat ihn wohl nicht durchlassen wollen.", fügte Ron hinzu und konnte sich dabei ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ihr wisst von Fluffy?", rief Hagrid erstaunt aus.

„Das Ding hat einen Namen?`", Ron zog verständnislos eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja - ist nämlich meiner - hab ihn einem Kerl aus Griechenland abgekauft, den ich letztes Jahr im Pub getroffen hab, ich hab ihn Dumbledore geliehen, als Wachhund für…", er hielt plötzlich inne, bewusst dass er bereits zu viel gesagt hatte.

„Ja?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Das reicht jetzt. Das ist streng geheim, ist das nämlich.", der Halbriese schüttelte seine wilde Mähne hin und her.

„Aber Hagrid", sagte Harry, „Snape hat versucht das zu stehlen, was auch immer im dritten Stock ist."

„Ich sag euch, ihr liegt grottenfalsch", sagte Hagrid erregt. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Harrys Besen so komisch geflogen ist, aber Snape ist ein Lehrer in Hogwarts! Der würd' nie versuchen einen Schüler umzubringen!"

„Aber…!", versuchte Harry noch einmal.

„Nein, Schluss jetzt. Das geht euch Kinder nichts an, nichts, versteht ihr. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel."

„Nicolas Flamel? Also hat jemand Namens Nicolas Flamel damit zu tun."

Ich nippte verschämt an der Tasse Tee, Hagrid sah ziemlich böse aus. Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er es auf uns war oder weil er sich schon wieder verplappert hatte. Das einzige was ich wusste war, dass der Tee, den ich gerade trank, einen ziemlich merkwürdigen Nachgeschmack hatte.

* * *

><p>Weihnachten stand endlich vor der Tür. Ich saß gerade am Frühstückstisch, als eine Eule angeflogen kam, sich vor mir niederließ und einen Brief fallen ließ. Danach schüttelte sie ihr Gefieder um sich vom kalten Schnee zu befreien und erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte. Mit dem Löffel in der Hand saß ich da und starrte ungläubig auf den rot leuchtenden Brief, der nicht so aussah, als sei er ein Heuler.<p>

„Haben deine Eltern geschrieben?", fragte Hermine, die einen neugierigen Blick auf die geschwungenen Buchstaben warf.

„Kann sein.", erwiderte ich nur mit trockenen Mund und nahm den Brief mit zitternden Händen auf. Ein kleines Glöckchen, das hinten befestigt war, klimperte, als ich den Brief umdrehte und ihn langsam öffnete. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wissen wollte was dort drinnen stand.

Hallo Liebes, stand oben in der selben schwungvollen Schrift. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als ich den Brief las. Ich las ihn einmal, dann noch einmal ein zweites Mal und konnte einfach nicht glauben, das unten drunter ‚deine Mama' stand.

„Und? Was macht ihr an Weihnachten?", fragte Hermine.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich verwirrt, ich hatte ihr nicht zugehört.

„Du gehst doch auch an Weihnachten nach Hause, oder?"

Ich blinzelte, brauchte einen kurzen Moment, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nein,… mein Vater… ist mit meiner Mutter Unterwegs. Hat Lesungen und so… scheinbar."

„An Weihnachten?", fragte Hermine überrascht. „Das ist aber hart."

„Ach, meine Eltern gehen auch zu Charlie nach Rumänien.", sagte Ron beiläufig, während er sich ein weiteres Toast nahm und den Teller mit gebratenen Speck füllte. „Ist doch nich so eine große Sache. Immerhin gibt's gutes Essen an Weihnachten hier."

Hermine rümpfte die Nase und ich sah wie sie versuchte, Ron mit einem Blick anzudeuten, dass er so etwas vor mir nicht sagen solle. Vermutlich hatte sie meinen schockierten Blick falsch interpretiert. Ich war keineswegs bedrückt, weil ich meine Eltern nicht sehen durfte. Mir kam es ja schon merkwürdig vor, dass ich von meinen Eltern sprach, obwohl ich sie nicht einmal kannte. Ganz im Gegenteil, mir kam es ganz entgegen, dass ich noch etwas Schonfrist hatte und sie nicht kennenlernen musste.

„Wir müssen unbedingt in die Bibliothek.", lenkte Hermine vom Thema ab. „Nicolas Flamel!", sagte sie verschwörerisch mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Wir haben sicher schon zig Bücher gewälzt." Stöhnte Ron auf und starrte missmutig auf seinen Teller. „Können wir nicht mal einen Tag einfach so genießen. Fred und George machen sicher eine Schneeballschlacht draußen. Ich meine, wenn es schon Winter ist." Fügte er hinzu, weil Hermine ihn empört ansah.

Er hatte eigentlich recht, dachte ich und beobachtete die kleine Pfütze vom geschmolzenen Schnee neben meinem Teller. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich den dreien ja einen kleinen Tipp geben, dachte ich und rührte abwesend mit dem Löffel in meinem Müsli.

„Hab ich da unsere Namen gehört?"

Die Zwillinge erschienen hinter mir und nahmen neben mir Platz.

„Hör mal kleiner Bruder", sagte George, „Bei einer Schneeballschlacht mit uns würdest du gnadenlos verlieren und dir dabei auch noch einige deiner Körperteile abfrieren."

„Nicht dass es uns stören würde.", fügte Fred hinzu und grinste frech.

„Aber wir brauchen Leute mit etwas mehr Talent."

„Mehr Geschick."

„Kraft."

„Mannschaftsgeist."

„Und natürlich gutem Aussehen.", feixte George und griff nach einem Toast.

„Was wollt ihr denn damit sagen?", knurrte Ron.

„Na, dass du vollkommen ungeeignet bist.", erklärte Fred, als wäre das von Anfang an klar gewesen. „Aber Harry, wie wäre es mit dir?"

„He, wieso wollt ihr Harry im Team haben und mich nicht? Ich bin euer Bruder.", rief Ron entrüstet aus.

„Ja, genau das ist der Grund." Sagte George.

„Wir kennen dich und wissen, dass du nichts kannst.", grinste Fred.

Ron rollte mit dem Augen und steckte sich noch schlechter gelaunter als er es schon war, wegen Hermines Vorschlag, ein Bissen Brot in den Mund.

„Und wie ist es mit dir Gwenny?", fragte Fred.

„Hast du Lust dich zu beweisen? Bisher haben wir noch nicht viel von dir gesehen."

Mir blieb der Bissen im Hals stecken. Wenn die Zwillinge etwas derartiges anboten, sollte man es lieber nicht annehmen. Meist heckten sie etwas aus und das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen.

„Keine Sorge. Du musst auf keinen Besen steigen.", zwinkerte mir Fred zu.

Scheinbar wusste jeder von meiner Abneigung zu Besen. Aber das wäre ja noch schöner. Eine Schneeballschlacht auf Besen.

„Ich weiß nicht.", erwiderte ich, mir war es unangenehm ihnen zu erklären, dass ich keine Lust hatte mich draußen im kalten Schnee zu wälzen und schon gar nicht mit ihnen.

„Na komm schon. Harry macht auch mit.", redete George auf mich ein und Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wie? Aber ich habe doch noch gar nicht zugestimmt."

„Nun, du hast nicht abgesagt…", erinnerte ihn George.

„Ja, mag sein, aber…!"

„Also gut, kommt nach den Frühstück raus. Wir bauen schon mal eine kleine Festung.", unterbrach ihn Fred und damit sprangen die Zwillinge auf und verschwanden.

Hieß das, ich musste mich, ob ich wollte oder nicht, mit ihnen im Schnee wälzen?


	5. Magische Schneeballschlacht

Schnee war kalt, nass und hart. Ich stand draußen auf der großen verschneiten Wiese und sah zu wie die anderen sich bereits in Gruppen aufteilten. Kalt und hart, sagte ich mir wieder und versuchte mich nicht von den fröhlichen Gesichtern in die Irre führen zu lassen. Vielleicht vergessen sie mich, wenn ich nur lange und weit genug entfernt stehe, dachte und hoffte ich inständig.

„Hey, Gwenny. Du bist in meinem Team!", rief George laut zu mir hinüber und meine Schultern sanken hinab. Ich hatte gar kein gutes Gefühl dabei, als ich langsam zu ihnen hinüber ging. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es nicht gut enden würde. Vermutlich gab es auch noch zig Regeln, die ich mir vorher merken sollte. Ich hatte noch nie bei einer Schneeballschlacht mitgemacht, denn Schnee war kalt, nass und hart.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Lass dich nicht treffen, sonst fliegst du raus." Sagte George zu mir, als ich mit ihm, Hermine, Ginny und Angelina hinter den aufgetürmten Schnee kroch. „Wir gehen alle auf Ron los. Dann haben die anderen einen weniger. Aber passt auf bei Fred und Lee, die beiden sind verdammt gut."

„Katie ist auch nicht schlecht.", fügte Angelina hinzu.

„Deswegen bist du ja bei uns.", grinste George.

Rausfliegen war doch gar keine so schlechte Option, dachte ich. Dann könnte ich wieder hinein ins warme Schloss. Vielleicht suchte ich ja die Karte mit Nicholas Flamel raus und behauptete, sie sei mir nur ganz zufällig aufgefallen.

„Absichtlich rausfliegen zählt nicht, Gwenny. Sonst spielst du das nächste Mal Quidditch mit uns.", sagte George zu mir und ich zog eine Fratze, er hatte mich durchschaut.

Als er das gesagt hatte flogen schon die ersten Bälle über uns hinweg. Ich schaute nicht schlecht, als Angelina plötzlich ihren Zauberstab zückte und ihren Schneeball verhexte. Hermine zog zwar die Augenbrauen hoch, aber niemand sagte etwas dazu.

Angelina sprang auf und schmiss den Ball, dann ließ sie sich wieder, gefolgt von weiteren Schneebällen, auf den Boden fallen.

Ein lauter Aufschrei ließ sie breit grinsen. Der Ball hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

„Verdammt, Angelina.", schrie Fred von der anderen Seite. „Verhexte Bälle sind nicht erlaubt."

Und ab diesem Punkt flogen die verrücktesten Schneebälle zwischen den zwei Hochburgen hin und her. Das Lachen der Zwillinge hörte man am lautesten und selbst ich ließ mich irgendwann von ihrer Euphorie anstecken. Mit Zaubern konnte ich jedoch keine Punkte machen, das einzige was ich hinbekam, war ein steinharten Ball, der Ron auch noch direkt an der Schläfe traf und einen großen blauen Fleck hinterließ. Allerdings bekam ich von niemand, außer Ron, etwas zu hören. George johlte laut und selbst Fred, der in Rons Team war, fand den Schneeball ausgezeichnet.

Angelina flog als nächstes raus, ein verzauberter Schneeball von Fred traf sie genau im Gesicht, das sich auf der Stelle hellgrün verfärbte. Amüsanter Weise fanden Fred und George ihren Bruder, der am Rand stand und eigentlich nicht mehr mitspielte, als eine gelungene Zielscheibe. Ron stand nach wenigen Minuten in den schillerndsten Farben am Rand und fluchte lautstark vor sich hin, bis er sich hinter einer kleinen Tannengruppe versteckte.

Mir war warm vom Lachen und dem heftigen Bewegungen. Keuchend ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen und stieß dabei kleine Atemwölkchen aus.

„Du schlägst dich nicht schlecht.", meinte George zu mir und gab mir einen seiner verzauberten Bälle. „Zielsicher.", grinste er nur und ich sprang auf und warf den Ball über die Mauer.

„Du kannst ja doch zaubern.", rief Harry, als Katie mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu Ron hinüber lief und ein paar Schneebällen auswich.

„Und wie sie das kann.", schrie George zu ihm hinüber. „Deswegen ist sie doch in unserem Team."

Mein Slogan, dass Schnee kalt, nass und hart war, war vergessen. Zu meinem Erstaunen bereitete mir die Schlacht ein ungemeines Vergnügen. Nicht zuletzt, weil alle die rausflogen buntgescheckt waren.

George ließ sich keuchend neben mir fallen.

„Nur noch Lee und Fred. Am besten versuchen wir erst Lee zu treffen."

Ich nickte nur aufgeregt und er gab mir abermals einen Schneeball.

„Werfe ihn weit nach rechts, dann solltest du ihn erwischen."

Eigentlich hätte mich sein schelmisches Grinsen misstrauisch machen sollen, doch ich sprang auf und wollte weit ausholen. Im nächsten Moment trafen mich mehrere Bälle und ich taumelte überrascht nach hinten, fiel hart auf mein Hinterteil und spürte plötzlich Hände die mich hinunterdrückten und Schnee auf mich schaufelten.

„Jetzt wirst du eingeseift.", Fred saß auf mir und schaufelte Schnee in meinen Mantel. Ich schrie spitz auf, versuchte den rothaarigen Jungen von mir zu werfen, doch Fred war einfach zu schwer für mich.

„Du elender…", begann ich zu fluchen und die beiden Zwillinge jauchzten über den Schwall von Flüchen, die über sie hereinbrachen.

Erst als ich völlig durchfroren war, ließ der Zwilling von mir ab. George und Lee standen neben ihm und lachten aus vollem Halse. Die anderen, bunt wie sie waren, standen ebenfalls da und grinsten. Selbst Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn sie etwas verschämt drein sah. War das Ganze etwa geplant gewesen?

* * *

><p>Wütend zog ich mich in mein Zimmer im Gryffindorturm zurück. Die Zwillinge versuchten mich immer wieder zu beruhigen, doch ihr Lachen dabei half mir nicht sonderlich. Die anderen Schüler sahen mich alle mit großen Augen an, einige drehten sich kichernd um. Vermutlich konnten sie ahnen was geschehen war, solange Fred und George um mich herumsprangen.<p>

Ich schmiss den nassen Mantel auf den Boden und kickte die durchweichten Stiefel zur Seite. Dann wandte ich mich um und starrte in den kleinen Spiegel auf meinem Nachtschränkchen. Meine blonden Haare waren mehr grün und blau, einige Strähnen schienen sogar im Sekundentakt die Farbe zu wechseln. Meine Nase leuchtete in einem giftigen Grün, während einige Teile meines Gesichts in grellem pink und rot glitzerten. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und versuchte mit demselben Schlenker, den ich bei Snape in Zaubertränke immer sah, die Farben wieder aus meinem Gesicht und den Haaren verschwinden zu lassen. Doch statt dass sie verschwanden, schien das Glitzern immer intensiver zu werden.

Wütend auf die Zwillinge und noch viel mehr auf mich selber, schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett und vergrub mein Gesicht im Kissen. Wie hatte ich den Jungs nur vertrauen können?

„Hey.", hörte ich die Stimme von Hermine. „Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Kannst du das überhaupt?", zischte ich in mein Kissen und wollte sie keines Blickes würdigen.

„Die Zwillinge haben es nicht böse gemeint. Sie wollten dich nur ein wenig mit einbeziehen.", versuchte das Mädchen wieder und blieb unsicher neben meinem Bett stehen. „Warte kurz."

Sie machte neben mir eine Bewegung und ich spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in meiner Kopfhaut.

„Wenn du mich anschaust kann ich dein Gesicht auch wieder säubern."

Hermine war gerade mal im ersten Schuljahr und trotzdem kannte sie Zaubersprüche, von denen ich nur träumen könnte.

„Woher kannst du das alles nur?", fragte ich und setzte mich langsam auf. Sie war meine einzige Chance, die Farben loszuwerden ohne noch einmal durch das Schloss wandern zu müssen.

„Fred und George haben es mir vorhin verraten. Ich glaube es tat ihnen ein wenig leid, dass sie dich so reingelegt haben."

„Kam mir nicht so vor, so laut wie sie alle gelacht haben.", sagte ich mürrisch und spürte das Kribbeln auf meinen Wangen.

„Du warst ja nicht die einzige. Ron sah noch viel schlimmer aus, besonders mit dem blauen Fleck, den er dir zu verdanken hat."

Ich konnte nicht anders als darüber zu grinsen. Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg und mit einem Blick in den Spiegel stellte ich fest, dass all die bunten Farbtöne aus meinem Gesicht verschwunden waren. Zurück blieb mein blasses Gesicht und einen Moment überlegte ich, ob das Glitzern auf meinen Wangen nicht doch besser ausgesehen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du nicht zu deinen Eltern an Weihnachten kannst."

Ich sah überrascht zu ihr auf. Sie sah so aus, als hatte sie mich die ganze Zeit darauf ansprechen wollen.

„Aber du kannst stolz auf deine Eltern sein. Deine Mutter soll eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin sein und dein Vater ist vermutlicher einer der bekanntesten Zaubertränkemeister der Welt."

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Hermine wusste selbst über meine Eltern mehr als ich. Sollte ich etwas darauf erwidern?

„Ich hab mir das Buch von deinem Vater besorgt." Sie wuselte zu ihrem Bett hinüber und zog ein dickes Buch hervor. „Es ist wirklich gut und sehr interessant geschrieben." Sagte sie zu mir und gab mir das Buch. Ich starrte auf den grünen Einband, ganz oben stand ,_Bernard Sutherland_'.

„Meinst du, du kannst mir ein Autogramm besorgen?", druckste Hermine und sah mich bittend, fast bettelnd an.

„Ich…denke schon, dass ich das… machen kann.", stotterte ich verlegen. Ich kannte nicht einmal meinen sogenannten Vater.

Sie strahlte plötzlich bei meinen Worten.

„Danke, das würde mich wirklich freuen. Ach…", sie leckte sich über die Lippen, „du solltest in der nächsten Zeit keine Getränke von den Zwillingen annehmen." Scheinbar wollte sie sich für das versprochene Autogramm bedanken und ich nickte ihr zu, ich hatte es verstanden.

* * *

><p>Tatsächlich verfolgten mich die Zwillinge über Weihnachten hinweg. Jeden Tag lauerten sie mir mehrere Male auf und bombardierten mich mit Fragen oder Erzählten mir irgendeine Geschichte über ihre Schandtaten. Ich hätte mich ja fast geehrt gefühlt, wäre mir nicht klar gewesen, dass sie einfach zu wenige Opfer hatten.<p>

Die Bibliothek war der einzige Platz an dem ich meine Ruhe vor den zwei Unruhestiftern hatte. Ich setzte mich in die hinterste Ecke auf einen wackligen Stuhl und einem noch schäbigeren kleinen Tisch, auf dem sich viele Schüler verewigt hatten. Müde von meiner letzten Flucht gähnte ich herzhaft und griff nach dem alten Buch in meiner Tasche. Die Seiten waren etwas vergilbt, aber das war bei den meisten Büchern in Hogwarts so.

Ich hatte ein Buch über Zeitreisen entdeckt. Neben dem Zeitumkehrer gab es einige andere Möglichkeiten an einen Ort in einer vergangenen oder zukünftigen Zeit zu gelangen. Ich hoffte, dass ich in einen der Bücher auch etwas über Dimensionsreisen finden würde, wenn es so etwas überhaupt gab. Konnte man dies hier als Dimension ansehen? Inzwischen war ich mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher nicht mehr nur zu träumen. Viel zu lange war ich bereits in Hogwarts und lernte das Zaubern. Aber ich vermisste meinen Freund, meine Familie und Freunde und einfach alles. Natürlich, Hogwarts war aufregend und neu und es war sicher nicht so schlecht noch einmal jung sein zu dürfen. Doch so aufregend Hogwarts auch war, nach einiger Zeit fühlte man sich genauso wie in der Schule, nur mit anderen Fächern. Zaubern lag mir einfach nicht, egal wie alt ich war. Ich hatte zwar überlegt, ob es vielleicht damit zusammenhängen könnte, dass ich nicht aus dieser Welt war, doch weswegen war ich dann so gut in Zaubertränke? Selbst Snape konnte mir nicht immer Punkte abziehen, manchmal ging er sogar mit einem Nicken an meinem Tisch vorbei. Nun gut, nur solange Harry nicht in meiner Nähe saß. Hatte ich auch nur ein klein wenig Kontakt mit dem Jungen der lebt, dann bekam ich plötzlich Strafen für die lächerlichsten Dinge.

Ich blätterte die Seiten im Buch um und dachte an die letzte Zaubertränkestunde zurück. Ich saß friedlich an meinem Platz, neben mir saß Hermine. Während ich darüber grübelte, was ich damals an dem Charakter von Snape fand, reichte mir Hermine missmutig einen Zettel unter dem Tisch. Weil ich etwas geistesabwesend war musste sie mir in die Seite stupsen und genau das fiel dem beliebten Zaubertränkemeister auf. Er entriss Hermine regelrecht den Zettel und las ihn laut vor der gesamten Klasse vor.

Vermutlich hatte Snape genau gewusst, dass der kleine Brief von Harry gestammt hatte, denn seine Lippen kräuselten sich schon ganz aufgeregt, als er ihn auseinander faltete.

„Kommst du nach der Stunde mit zu Hagrid?", hatte er laut vorgelesen und sein Ton hörte sich so belustigend an, dass nicht nur Harry am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre, sondern auch ich wünschte mir für einen Moment ihn nicht als Freund zu haben.

„Wenn sie sich unbedingt romantischen Beziehungen hingeben möchten, dann machen sie das außerhalb meiner Stunde. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und sie beide werden mir einen Aufsatz schreiben, wieso sie abermals ihren Trank nicht richtig hergestellt haben." Bevor ich laut protestieren konnte, hatte er meine Mixtur mit einem kleinen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs in Luft aufgelöst. Keine Beweise, keine Anschuldigung möglich. Frustriert hatte ich da gesessen und mich ein weiteres Mal gefragt, was ich an diesem Mann hatte finden können.

Die Blätter des Buches raschelten während ich sie umblätterte. Ja, ich mochte Hogwarts eigentlich, aber dies war nicht meine Welt. Ich hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen, etwas zu verändern, was vielleicht alle in diesem Schloss töten könnte.

„Vor wem versteckst du dich?"

Ich sah auf, Harry stand vor mir, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Als müsstest du das fragen, Harry." Ich seufzte und schlug das Buch zu. „Sag mir bitte, dass sie es noch nicht gewagt haben, auch hier her zukommen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog das Buch, das vor mir lag zu sich. „Was heißt nicht gewagt, sie hatten bisher nur keine Lust hier reinzukommen. Vermutlich, weil sie leise sein müssten", fügte er hinzu und las den Titel. „Zeitreisen?" Er sah fragend zu mir auf.

„Find ich einfach interessant.", ich versuchte belanglos zu klingen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fände es cool, einfach so durch die Zeit zu reisen. Meinst du es gibt auch so was wie Dimensionsreisen?"

Harry zuckte nun ebenfalls mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Frag doch Hermine, wenn sie wieder da ist. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn unser lebendes Lexikon etwas darüber wüsste."

Ich grinste. „Ja, mich auch nicht."

Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen uns. Harry schlug das Buch auf und blätterte ein wenig durch die Seiten, doch es wirkte nicht so, als würde er sich dafür interessieren.

„Du bist aber nicht sauer auf uns, oder?", fragte er mich schließlich und linste langsam unter seinen dunklen Wimpern zu mir auf.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Wieso sollte ich das sein?"

„Naja, wegen der Sache mit Fred und George, keiner von uns hat es böse gemeint."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist schon in Ordnung."

„Wieso gehst du uns dann aus dem Weg?"

Nun sah ich ihn richtig überrascht an. Wie kam er denn auf so einen Unsinn?

„Du rennst immer gleich davon."

Ich musste einen Moment überlegen, aber dann fiel mir auf, dass Harry Recht hatte. Allerdings lag das nicht daran, dass ich auf Harry oder Ron böse war, sondern, dass sich Fred und George immer in diesem Augenblick bei ihnen aufhielten.

„Ich glaube das ist ein Missverständnis.", meinte ich. „Ich laufe doch bloß vor den Zwillingen davon. Hermine hat mir den Tipp gegeben, ihnen vielleicht erst einmal aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und jetzt, wo Weihnachten, und praktisch niemand in Hogwarts ist, bin ich ihnen auf Teufel und Gedeih ausgeliefert."

Harrys Lippen kräuselten sich plötzlich genauso wie bei Snape.

„Mag ja sein, aber ich glaube, wenn du immer davon läufst, werden sie dich nie in Ruhe lassen."

„Und was soll ich dann machen? Das Opfer spielen und mich von ihnen verhexen lassen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach meinen Buch um es wieder in die Tasche zurück zu stecken. „Ich habe keine Lust auf die beiden, die kosten mir meinen letzten Nerv."

„Sie meinen es ja nicht böse.", versuchte es Harry wieder.

Ich sah ihn lange durchdringend an. „Sag mal, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass dich die beiden zu mir geschickt haben."

Eine sanfte Rottönung unterstrich Harrys Wangen. „Nun, die Möglichkeit besteht vermutlich wirklich."

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Nun machte auch noch Harry bei der ganzen Sache mit. Ich warf mir meine Tasche über und lief wortlos an dem Jungen mit der blitzförmigen Narbe vorbei.

„He, Gwenny, jetzt warte doch kurz."

Ein lautes ‚PSSSHT', ließ uns beide zusammen fahren. Die Bibliothekarin sah uns durch ihre Brillengläser tadelnd an.

Ich reagierte allerdings weder auf sie noch auf Harry, sondern lief aus der Bibliothek hinaus. Harry ließ sich jedoch genauso wenig abschütteln wie die Zwillinge.

„Warte doch mal.", rief er noch mal auf dem Gang hinter mir her und holte schnell auf. „Die beiden scheinen echt Gewissensbisse zu haben. Ernsthaft."

Ich blieb wütend stehen. „Ernsthaft?", wiederholte ich mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. „Fred und George hecken nur wieder etwas aus und ich scheine so etwas wie eine Herausforderung zu sein, weil sie mich bis jetzt nicht mehr erwischen konnten." Ich biss wütend auf meine Backenzähne und wollte wieder kehrt machen.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht.", Harry hielt mich fest. „Die wollten dich damals wirklich nur mit einbeziehen. Du bist manchmal fast noch stiller als Hermine und total in dich gekehrt. Um ehrlich zu sein war es meine Idee."

Ich starrte den Auserwählten mit großen Augen an und konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte er mir tatsächlich gerade gesagt, dass er die Zwillinge zu dieser aberwitzigen Idee gebracht hatte?

„Vielleicht nicht ganz so wie es am Schluss gelaufen ist.", meinte er. „Aber sie sollten dich zum Lachen bringen, dich raus aus dem Schloss bringen… Hermine meinte, es könnte sein, dass du dich verlassen fühlst, wegen deiner Eltern und da dachte ich…"

„Was?", rief ich laut aus, ich konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand wirklich dachte, ich fühle mich verletzt, weil meine Eltern keine Zeit an Weihnachten hatten.

„Das war doch nicht böse gemeint.", wiederholte sich Harry abermals.

Ich schluckte schwer und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Dann hatten sie alle es wahrscheinlich wirklich nett gemeint. Aber Hermine hatte mir den Tipp sicher nicht umsonst gegeben. Vielleicht schossen Fred und George einfach über ihr Ziel hinaus.

„Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn wir mal wieder was mit dir machen könnten Hagrid hat auch schon nach dir gefragt."

Ich sah zu Boden, vielleicht hatte Harry Recht.

* * *

><p>Tut mir leid, wenn die Updates ewig dauern, ihr würdet euch vermutlich wundern, wenn ihr wüsstet, wieviel ich schon geschrieben habe. Allerdings möchte ich sie nicht mit allzuvielen Fehlern hochladen und korregiere sie normalerweise immer. ... Dann hat man aber plötzlich Ideen für andere FanFictions und... ihr kennt sicher das Problem ;)<p>

(Immerhin steht das gesamte Ende schon mit einigen Seiten ;) )

Freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel, in dem ihr auch Gwennys Eltern kennenlernen werdet, die ganz und gar nicht so sind, wie sie zu seinen scheinen und die ein dunkles Geheimnis vor allen zu verbergen versuchen...


	6. Eine neue Familie

Kleiner Hinweis für die Noten:

**O** - Ohnegleichen (bestanden) - im Original _Outstanding_

**E** - Erwartungen übertroffen (bestanden) - im Original _Exceeds Expectations_

**A** - Annehmbar (bestanden) - im Original _Acceptable_

**M** - Mies (nicht bestanden) - im Original **P**, _Poor_

**S** - Schrecklich (nicht bestanden) - im Original **D**, _Dreadful_

**T** - Troll (nicht bestanden) - im Original _Troll_

* * *

><p>Harry hatte leider nicht Recht. Es kam der Moment des Abschiedes und ich hatte die letzten Wochen im Krankenflügel verbracht. Ich war das Opfer von Fred und Georges ersten Produktes gewesen, das alles andere als in die Massenproduktion konnte. Anfangs ging es mir nicht nur psychisch schlecht, sondern auch physisch. Ich hatte beinahe meine gesamte Körperflüssigkeit innerhalb einer Stunde verloren und war, laut Madame Pomfreys Worten, dem Tode schon viel zu nahe gewesen. Als man gegen die physischen Schmerzen endlich etwas unternehmen konnten, lag ich immer noch mit grell grünen Haaren und pinken Gesicht mit langen Schnurrhaaren im Bett und weigerte mich auch nur ein Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen, würde ich nicht wieder normal aussehen. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis Fred und George mit der Wahrheit über die Zutaten ihrer Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien herausrückten. Meine Hoffnung war allerdings, dass ich nie wieder als Testobjekt ausgenutzt werden würde, bis sie es im vierten Jahr offiziell verkauften.<p>

Immerhin unterhielt mich Harry am Ende des Jahres ein wenig und berichtete mir so von seiner allerersten Begegnung mit Voldemort. Diese Information aus erster Hand hörte sich noch viel beängstigender an, als ich sie jemals in dem Buch gelesen hatte. Ich konnte während seiner Erzählungen die Angst in seinen Augen sehen und mir stellten sich bei der Vorstellung von Quirrel und Voldemort meine Nackenhaare auf.

* * *

><p>Das erste Jahr hatten wir also alle hinter uns und so wie auch Harry nach Hause musste, so musste auch ich mich langsam mit den Gedanken anfreunden, meine neuen Eltern kennenzulernen.<p>

In meinen Erinnerungen, die immer wieder an die Oberfläche traten, hatte ich meine Mutter und meinen Vater für kurze Augenblicke gesehen. Doch halfen mir diese kurzen Einblicke nicht dabei festzustellen, ob ich mich mit ihnen gut verstand und wie ich mich ihnen gegenüber zu verhalten hatte.

Ich ging zusammen mit Hermine durch die Mauer von Gleis Dreiviertel und schrak erst aus meinen Gedanken wieder auf, als ich eine hohe Stimme „Da ist er, Mum, da ist er, schau!" rufen hörte.

Es war die kleine Schwester von Ron, Ginny, die auf und ab hüpfte, als sie Harry Potter sah. Ich zog meinen Mund zu einem schrägen Grinsen,

„Gwen!", hörte ich da eine weibliche Stimme meinen Namen rufen und ich fuhr herum.

Ein paar Meter entfernt von mir stand eine hochgewachsene schlanke Frau mit dunklen vollen Haaren. Sie strahlte mich über ihr ganzes Gesicht an und ihre blauen Augen funkelten erfreut, während sie mich von oben bis unten betrachtete.

Neben ihr stand ein Mann, nicht viel größer als sie selbst, er hatte helles blondes Haar, dass ihm etwas wirr in die Stirn fiel und er schien ebenso entzückt zu sein mich zu sehen.

„Gwen, meine Güte, ich bin mir sicher du bist gewachsen!", sagte die Frau und lief auf mich zu. Sie zog mich mit ihren langen Armen in eine feste Umarmung. „Oh Gwenny, wir haben dich ja so vermisst.", ihre Stimme klang Glockenhell, als würde sie singen.

„Na na, Marie, lass mir auch noch etwas von unserer Tochter übrig.", sagte der Mann mit einer tiefen, aber angenehmen Stimme. Bevor ich es wirklich realisieren konnte, hatte die Frau von mir abgelassen und ich wurde in eine weitere feste Umarmung gezogen.

Waren dies also meine Eltern, fragte ich mich, während ich den angenehmen Geruch von ätherischen Ölen durch meine Nase einsog. Sie waren nicht so gekleidet wie die Zauberer, die ich kannte, dachte ich, als mein Vater von mir ließ und ich sie ungläubig musterte.

„Na, da schau dir mal ihren Blick an.", lachte mein Vater. „Sie sieht beinahe so aus, als würde sie sich nicht freuen uns wieder zu sehen."

Diese Worte ließen mich sanft lächeln. Die gesamte Zeit hatte ich vor diesem Augenblick Angst gehabt. Ich wusste nicht wie meine Eltern sein würden, ob sie streng waren oder ob sie eher desinteressiert an mir waren.

„Oh, Marie, Bernard."

Rons Mutter hatte sich zu uns umgedreht, als sie ihre Söhne selbst in den Arm geschlossen hatte. Die Zwillinge und auch Ron, schienen von dieser Begrüßung nicht allzu begeistert gewesen zu sein, Ron grinste mich etwas schief an.

„Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Meine Eltern lächelten Molly freundlich an.

„In letzter Zeit hatten wir beruflich viel um die Ohren.", erklärte meine Mutter. „Ihre Söhne sind ziemlich gewachsen."

Molly lachte erfreut auf.

„Oh ja, sie wachsen schneller aus ihren Sachen raus, als man sie waschen kann."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Harry und Hermine grinsten mich breit an und die Zwillinge rollten nur genervt mit ihren Augen.

„Nun, ich habe gehört, dass sie wegen ihres Buches außer Landes waren, Bernard.", richtete sich Molly an meinen Vater und ich zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Während Hermine mir einen Blick zuwarf, der so viel wie ‚Ich habe es dir doch gesagt' bedeuten musste.

„Ja, ich war für zwei Monate in den Vereinigten Staaten und danach ging es nach Frankreich."

Molly sah ihn mit großen Augen bewundernd an.

„Das muss wahnsinnig aufregend gewesen sein. Mein Mann und ich haben uns schon oft überlegt, ob wir nicht mal nach Frankreich gehen sollten."

„Leider habe ich nicht viel von dem Land mitbekommen.", gab mein Vater zu. „Die meiste Zeit wurde ich von Zauberern belagert die meine Lesungen besucht hatten. Im Großen und Ganzen durfte ich für jeden das gesamte Buch noch einmal wiederholen und jeden Abend musste ich eine Salbe gegen die Handgelenkschmerzen auftragen."

„Schatz. Wir sollten lieber ein anderes Mal über die Arbeit reden.", meine Mutter legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte in meine Richtung. „ich denke unsere Tochter hat uns einiges zu erzählen, nicht wahr?", sie lächelte mich an und ich zuckte peinlich berührt mit meinen Schultern.

„Oh ja, das kann ich verstehen!", Molly lachte auf. „Wissen sie was, sie können uns ja im Sommer besuchen kommen. Die Kinder würden sich sicher auch freuen. Ich werde nächste Woche unseren Apfelbaum plündern und dann den einen oder anderen Kuchen backen. Wir würden uns alle sehr freuen."

„Na, da können wir doch nicht nein sagen, oder Schatz?", mein Vater grinste meine Mutter schelmisch an, die daraufhin leise schmunzelte und ihn sanft in die Seite stieß.

„Bei Kuchen kann Bernard schlecht nein sagen." Lachte sie und Molly lachte mit ihr mit.

„Ihr beide seid natürlich auch eingeladen.", richtete sich Molly an Harry und Hermine.

„Harry Potter."

Unsere kleine Gruppe sah auf und entdeckte einen großen bulligen Mann mit einem roten Gesicht, der Harry ungeduldig ansah.

„Ich denke ich muss wohl nun gehen.", sagte Harry in einem etwas matten Tonfall.

„Du kommst ja bald zu uns.", versuchte Ron ihn zu beruhigen, der bei dem Anblick von Harrys Onkel blass angelaufen war.

„Und wir schreiben dir auch.", fügte Hermine hinzu und lächelte ihn aufmuntern an.

„Ja, das tun wir.", stimmte ich ihr zu.

„Na, dann bis bald, Harry.", Molly sah dem schmalen dunkelhaarigen Jungen mitleidig hinterher, Ginny konnte nicht die Augen von ihm lassen. Das kleine Mädchen wandte sich erst wieder ab, als er mit seinem Onkel um die Ecke verschwunden war.

„War das Harry Potter?", fragte Marie und sah von ihrem Mann zu Molly.

Molly nickte.

„Ja. Armer Junge."

Misstrauisch sah ich zu meinen Eltern auf, die Harry neugierig nachgesehen hatten.

„Mum, können wir jetzt los?", drängelte George.

„Ja, man könnte meinen, du hast uns nicht einmal vermisst.", sagte Fred und sah seine Mutter mit einem enttäuschten Blick an.

„Oh, George, Fred. Redet nicht so einen Unsinn. Marie, Bernard, ich schicke ihnen eine Eule. Ich habe mich gefreut sie mal wieder zu sehen."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite, Molly.", erwiderte meine Mutter.

* * *

><p>Dies war also meine Familie. Mein Vater schien berühmter zu sein, als ich es erwartet hatte. Er forschte im Bereich der Tränke und Salben, während meine Mutter in London in der Klinik ‚<em>St<em>.-_Mungo_-_Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen_' arbeitete. Laut den Worten meines Vaters musste sie eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin sein, auch wenn meine Mutter darüber nur lachte und das Kompliment jedes Mal an meinen Vater weiter gab.

Unser Haus lag außerhalb von London, in einer ruhigeren Gegend, mit einem großen Garten und einem kleinen Teich, alles umgeben von einer hohen und dichten Hecke.

Ein großer schwarzer Hund hatte mich freudig begrüßt, als ich durch das Tor auf das Grundstück ging. Schwanzwedelnd war er um mich herum gesprungen und hatte gebellt, immer wieder versucht an mir hochzuspringen und mit seiner feuchten warmen Zunge über mein Gesicht zu fahren.

„Oscar, beruhig dich.", hatte mein Vater den Hund daran gehindert mich umzureißen. „Er scheint dich ebenso sehr vermisst zu haben wie wir."

Eigentlich schienen wir eine Familie wie aus einem Bilderbuch zu sein. Meine Eltern waren wie frisch verliebte, sie neckten sich gegenseitig immer wieder und zeigten mir ebenso oft wie lieb sie mich hatten.

Allerdings hatte ich mich geirrt was das streng sein anging. Sie waren zwar unglaublich liebevoll und ließen mir so einiges durchgehen. Doch wenn es um die Schule und das Lernen ging, waren sie nicht kompromissbereit.

Als sie meine schlechten Noten sahen, verdunkelte sich ihr Blick und mein Vater musste sich räuspern bevor er sprach. Obwohl ich in Zaubertränke noch ein A bekommen hatte und ich mehr als nur stolz darauf war, schienen meine Eltern nicht sonderlich davon angetan.

Selbst die Entschuldigung, dass mein Lehrer in diesem Fach eine Ausgeburt der Hölle war, half nicht sie zu besänftigen.

„Diese Noten sind deine Zukunft.", hatte meine Mutter gesagt.

„Wir haben dich auf die Zauberschule geschickt, weil wir dachten, dass du mit deinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen lernen musst. Doch wenn du keine Zeit ins Lernen investierst, können wir dich genauso gut auf eine Muggelschule schicken."

Das waren die Worte meines Vaters und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ihm klar war, dass man auf einer Muggelschule ebenso viel lernen musste wie in Hogwarts.

Danach drückten sie mir ein Buch in die Hand, das ich bis zum Wochenende lesen sollte. Es war ein Buch über Zaubertränke, und sollte ich den Worten meines Vaters Glauben schenken, so handelte es sich um leichte Bettlektüre, beinahe vermisste ich schon Snapes Unterricht.

Über Zauberkunst und Verwandlung hatten sie nur milde gelächelt, vermutlich hing das damit zusammen, dass sie selbst früher nicht so gut in diesen Fächern waren. Zaubertränke allerdings…nun, das schien ein vollkommen anderes Thema zu sein.

Auf Grund von Quirrels psychischer Krankheit hatte niemand eine Note in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen. Darüber waren meine Eltern zwar ebenso wenig erfreut, gingen jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein, als ich ihnen erzählte, dass unser Lehrer Sie-wissen-schon-wen unter seinen Turban versteckt hatte.

Zwei Nächte später hörte ich allerdings meine Eltern im Wohnzimmer. Sie diskutierten heftig und ich kam nicht umhin mich neben der Tür an die Wand zu presse und ihrem Schlagabtausch zu folgen.

„Vielleicht sind wir auch zu streng, Marie.", hörte ich meinen Vater, er hörte sich fast so an, als habe er Gewissensbisse, weil er mir ein solches Buch in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Berdnard, du weißt ganz genau, dass es das Beste für sie ist. Sie muss es lernen."

„Und zu welchem Preis? Sie ist gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt, wir können vielleicht noch nicht so viel von ihr verlangen."

„Ich weiß selber wie alt meine Tochter ist.", zischte meine Mutter. „Ich möchte nur, dass sie später keine Probleme hat. Am liebsten würde ich sie auch in den anderen Fächern unterrichten, aber Dumbledore würde das sicher mitbekommen und Verdacht schöpfen, so wie ich ihn kenne."

„Willst du etwa, dass er sie dann auch aufnimmt?"

„Davon rede ich doch gar nicht."

„Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass wir es tun?", mein Vater lief auf und ab, blieb dann kurz stehen um dann wieder auf dem Teppich hin und her zu laufen.

„Bernard. Bitte. Es geht um unsere Tochter."

„Vielleicht sollten wir es uns doch noch einmal überlegen."

„Warten wir doch erst einmal ab. Wenn sie das Buch versteht, liegt es wahrscheinlich wirklich nur an dem Lehrer."

„Snape?", fuhr mein Vater auf. „Würde mich bei dem Kerl nicht wundern."

„Bernard. Wir müssen die jüngsten Geschehnisse im Auge behalten."

„Vielleicht bilden wir uns das auch nur ein. Vielleicht ist an der ganzen Sache nichts dran. Was wenn wir sie jetzt so unter Druck setzen und ihr die Schulzeit dadurch vermiesen, nur weil wir mehr hinein interpretiert haben, als wir sollten."

Es war kurz Stille und ich bekam schon Angst, dass sie mitbekommen hatten, wie ich neben der Tür stand und ihrem Gespräch lauschte.

„Warten wir es ab. Doch es ist besser zu früh, als zu spät."

„Besser wäre ein nie.", erwiderte mein Vater hierauf nur, dann hörte ich Schritte in meine Richtung und ich eilte wieder hinauf in mein Zimmer.

Mit rasendem Herzen setzte ich mich auf mein Bett. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ihm beitreten, so wie sie es getan hatten? Ich hoffte nur, dass ich es missverstanden hatte und es um etwas ganz banales ging, so wie um einen Buchclub. Aber was hatten sie dann gemeint? Ob ich sie fragen sollte?

Mein Magen drehte sich um und ich hoffte inständig, dass ich mich täuschte. Denn ich wusste schließlich, Voldemort kehrte zurück und mit ihm all seine Todesser. Aber meine Eltern, diese liebevollen Eltern, konnten doch unmöglich auch zu ihnen gehören. Das war einfach nicht möglich.

Ich hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und hielt den Atem an. Ein sachtes Klopfen ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich hechtete über mein Bett und griff nach dem Buch über Zaubertränke.

„Liebes?", mein Vater steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer und ich drehte das Buch schnell richtig herum. „Oh, du liest?"

Ich nickte etwas zu hektisch.

„Das ist schön.", er kam ins Zimmer und wirkte etwas verlegen. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich so unter Druck setzen. Vermutlich hängt das damit zusammen, weil wir dachten, du würdest in unsere Fußstapfen treten."

In eure Fußstapfen, dachte ich, ich hoffte eigentlich, dass ich das nicht wirklich tun musste.

„Mach doch eine kurze Pause. Du musst das Buch nicht bis zum Wochenende fertig gelesen haben. Deine Mutter macht Tee unten, komm doch zu uns und wir setzen uns ein wenig zusammen." Er schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das ich jedoch nur kläglich erwidern konnte.


	7. Besuch bei den Weasleys

Tatsächlich hatte uns in den Ferien eine Eule der Weasleys erreicht. Um genau zu sein handelte es sich dabei um die alte Familieneule Errol, die die Post eher schlecht als recht ablieferte.

Es war eigentlich ein schöner Morgen, bis auf das kleine misstrauische Gefühl, dass mich immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass meine Eltern vermutlich zu den Todessern gehörten. Meine Mutter hatte gerade zwei Löffel Zucker in ihren Kaffee gerührt und ich beobachtete wie der Honig von dem Löffel auf mein Brötchen floss, als plötzlich ein braun-graues Knäul durch das Küchenfenster schoss, in einem Sturzflug die Kanne Milch umwarf, nur um nach mehreren Überschlägen in der Butter liegen zu bleiben.

Mein Vater hatte von der Zeitung aufgesehen und meine Mutter verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem heißen Kaffee, den sie gerade in diesem Moment zu ihrem Mund geführt hatte.

„Was zum…?"

Bevor mein Vater die Zeitung zusammenfalten, zur Seite legen und nach dem Brief greifen konnte, half ich der Eule aus der Butter heraus und griff nach dem Brief, der von der Milch durchweicht war.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich ihn, das Papier zerriss dabei sehr leicht und die Schrift darauf begann bereits zu verschwimmen.

„Es sind die Weasleys.", sagte ich. „Sie laden uns… zu einem…" Ich starrte die Schrift mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Einem opheje … ein?" Ich sah verwirrt zu meinen Eltern auf. „Was zum Teufel ist ein Opheje? Ist das eine Art Ritual?"

Meine Eltern sahen mich ziemlich verwirrt an und meine Mutter nahm mir den Brief ab, wobei sie das Papier vorsichtig zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt. Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz über den Brief gleiten, dann begann sie zu kichern.

„Liebes, ich glaube sie meinen einen Apfelkuchen (applepie)."

„Oh.", ich spürte die Röte in meine Wangen steigen. „Das ergibt mehr Sinn." Ich nahm das Küchentuch von der Spüle und wischte den verschmierten Errol wieder sauber. Ängstlich beäugte ich dabei seinen Schnabel und seine Krallen, doch der Vogel machte keinerlei Anstalten mich anzugreifen. Noch immer stand ich dieser Art des Postverkehrs skeptisch gegenüber, ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen wie es möglich war Eulen derart zu dressieren.

„Was denkst du Bernard?", meine Mutter sah ihren Mann fragend an. „Ein wenig frischen Apfelkuchen?"

„Konnte ich je dazu nein sagen?", fragte mein Vater schelmisch und griff wieder nach der Zeitung.

„Ich werde ihnen eine Eule schicken.", sie verharrte in der Bewegung. „Aber erst einmal muss ich dieses Chaos aufwischen."

Ich leckte mir über die Lippen. Nun würde ich zum ersten Mal den Fuchsbau sehen, ich konnte es kaum abwarten. Schon immer hatte ich mich gefragt wie das Haus der Weasleys aussah.

Ich war ganz aufgeregt, als meine Eltern und ich mit Flohpulver zu den Weasleys reisten. Nicht dass ich sonderlich begeistert über diese Art zu reisen war. Als ich die Luft eingesogen und krampfhaft angehalten hatte, war der grünliche Dampf tief in meine Lungen gedrungen und bei der Ankunft im Fuchsbau musste ich erst einmal einige Minuten schrecklich husten, bis ich wieder normal atmen konnte.

„Man möchte meinen sie wäre noch nie mit Flohpulver unterwegs gewesen.", seufzte meine Mutter und strich mir in Kreisen über meinen Rücken.

„Geht es?", fragte Harry besorgt, er war nur ein paar Stunden vor mir selbst am Fuchsbau angekommen.

Ich nickte, meine Augen tränten noch, doch der Schmerz in meiner Lunge klang langsam ab. Erst jetzt begann ich meine Umgebung wahr zu nehmen.

„Hallo, Gwenny.", grinste George mich frech an.

„Wir haben schon gedacht, du würdest einen Herzinfarkt vortäuschen um Mums Kuchen nicht essen zu müssen."

„Fred!", fuhr Molly ihn aufgebracht an.

Die Zwillinge lachten und hinter einem Türrahmen konnte ich ein leises Kichern hören. Molly folgte meinen Blick.

„Ah, Ginny, komm doch her, die Sutherlands sind da."

Schüchtern trat der Rotschopf hinter dem Türrahmen vor, die Augen hasteten über die Gesichter und zitterten beim Anblick von Harry.

„Guten Tag.", wisperte das junge Mädchen und ich kam nicht umhin zu lächeln.

„Aus dir ist ja eine richtige kleine Dame geworden.", flötete meine Mutter und griff nach der schüchtern ausgestreckten Hand. „Du bist deiner Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten."

Ungläubig sah Ginny zu ihrer Mutter auf und ihr Blick sprach dabei Bände. Die Zwillinge platzten natürlich sofort mit dem Lachen heraus und Molly warf ihnen abermals einen bösen Blick zu.

„Deine Mutter hatte früher auch so schöne lange rote Haare.", meine Mutter ließ sich nicht beirren und lächelte Ginny freundlich an. „Ich habe sie früher darum beneidet."

„Ach Marie.", lachte Molly und ich fragte mich, ob meine Mutter dieses Kompliment ernst gemeint hatte. Vielleicht hatte ich mich tatsächlich geirrt und meine Eltern waren keine Todesser. Kein Todesser würde derartige mit den Weasleys, den Blutverrätern, umgehen.

Wir Kinder gingen nach draußen gegangen. Ron und die Zwillinge wollten mir die Gegend zeigen, bis ihre Mutter den Kaffeetisch fertig gemacht hatte. Es war ein wunderschöner Sommer Tag und ich beneidete die Weasleys um ihr Haus. Es sah zwar von außen aus, als würde es im nächsten Moment zusammenbrechen, aber es hatte Charme und zwar reichlich davon. Und dazu noch diese schöne Gegend in der sie wohnte, ließ mich mehr und mehr neidisch werden.

Schließlich erzählten sie mir, als wir weit genug entfernt vom Haus waren, von der nächtlichen Rettungsaktion.

„Ihr seid echt mit einem fliegenden Auto … uh…. Geflogen?", ich sah Ron und seine Brüder groß an. „Meint ihr, ihr könnt mich mal mitnehmen?"

„Jederzeit gerne.", erwiderte Fred. „Wenn du Mum ablenkst!"

„Ja, sie war ziemlich wütend.", sagte George.

„Wütend ist völlig untertrieben.", entgegnete Fred. „Sie war wie eine Furie, hat uns richtig zur…"

„Fred, George.", unterbrach ihn da Mollys laute Stimme. „Ron. Der Tisch ist gedeckt."

„Naja, du kannst es dir vielleicht vorstellen.", meinte George nur und ging auf den Fuchsbau zu.

„Eigentlich ja kein Wunder.", flüsterte Harry mir zu und ich stimmte ihm zu. Vermutlich hätte ich ähnlich reagiert, wenn ich erfahren hätte, dass meine Kinder einfach in der Nacht mit einem fliegenden Auto abgehauen wären. Man konnte Mollys Wut also nicht verdenken.

Der Kuchen schmeckte übrigens nicht annährend so schlimm, wie Fred angedeutet hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war einfach himmlisch und ich war überglücklich, als sie uns beim Abschied einen ganzen Kuchen mitgab.

Erst beim Abschied wurde mir klar, dass dieses Jahr etwas neues auf uns zu kam.

„Und dann diese ganzen Bücher von Gilderoy Lockhart.", sagte Molly zu meiner Mutter. „Der Mann ist zwar unglaublich, aber diese Kosten jedes Jahr."

Mein Vater stimmte ihr zu. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass auf diese Bücher überhaupt zugegriffen wird. Dabei gibt es doch viel bessere. Borage oder Bunsen haben einige gute Bücher für junge Hexen und Zauberer geschrieben."

„Ach, Bernard.", meine Mutter legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist doch bloss eifersüchtig, dass du nicht so berühmt bist wie er. Molly, hast du das Buch über den Vampir gelesen?"

Molly nickte begeistert. „Ja, ich konnte es gar nicht fassen, wie er mit denen umgegangen ist."

„Oder mit den Werwölfen. Gilderoy ist einfach großartig.", schwärmte nun meine Mutter ebenfalls und ich konnte nur mit den Augen rollen, was mein Vater übrigens ebenso tat. Als ich ihn ansah fing er hinter vorgehaltener Hand leise zu lachen an und die Frauen sahen ihn entgeistert an.

„Bernard. Du musst doch eingestehen, dass Gilderoy…"

„Gilderoy ist mir völlig egal.", unterbrach Bernard sie. „Es ist viel wichtiger, dass unsere liebe Tochter sich in Hogwarts wohl fühlt und dort etwas lernt.", er zog mich zu sich, als sei ich sein Schutzschild. Meine Mutter sah mich einen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte sie.

„Du hast Recht. Also Molly.", sie wandte sie zu Mrs. Weasley um. „Danke noch einmal für die Einladung. Ich hoffe wir können uns mal revanchieren."

„Ach, das ist doch nicht nötig.", Molly sah sichtlich berührt aus.

„Nein, ich bestehe darauf. Übrigens, hast du gehört. Gilderoy hat eine Autogrammstunde…"

Abermals rollte ich mit den Augen.

„Komm, Dad. Lassen wir sie lieber alleine." Mein Vater musste wieder leise auflachen und folgte mir zum Kamin hinüber.

Während wir schließlich wieder in dem Kamin standen und die grünen Flammen sich um unsere Körper fraßen, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass meine Eltern unmöglich Todesser sein konnten.


End file.
